El Misterio del Amor
by Naqua
Summary: Asami es una rica heredera, su sueño es ir a la universidad de Ciudad Republica por ser la más prestigiosa en cuanto a ingeniería, pero su padre quiere enviarla al extranjero para estudiar empresariales y conozca un buen novio. Ya que no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la ingeniería, su padre le propone una curiosa apuesta.
1. La Apuesta

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR  
**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

La apuesta

Asami sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba ahora, había dejado a su cita antes de tiempo, no era que el chico fuese feo, es que no parecía tener ninguna cualidad aparte de esa.

Marco el número en el dispositivo, para llamar a la única persona a la que podía considerar amiga, después de todo habían crecido juntas y era la única persona en la que Asami confiaba.

-¡Asami! ¿No crees que esta vez te has escapado antes de lo normal?¿Apenas son las nueve? En ocasiones creo que ni cenas por salir corriendo de tus citas.

-Opal ha sido una de las horas más largas de mi vida, si le hubiese dejado mi espejo de mano seguro se casaba con el mismo.

-Es la cuarta cita que te prepara tu padre en un mes, eres demasiado exigente, este era muy guapo.

-Sí lo era, pero sus grandes temas de conversación era lo linda que era, si quería tocarle los músculos, y los hijos tan guapos que tendríamos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas entonces Asami?

-No busco nada, solo me interesa la ingeniería el resto no me importa, todo lo demás son distracciones.

-Aquí va de nuevo la mujer de hielo, ¿Sabes que tienes fama de que no tienes corazón, y lo que bombea tu sangre es una maquina bien engrasada?

-No seas dramática Opal tengo a mi padre y te tengo a ti, es más que suficiente, además de mi objetivo, ser la mejor ingeniera de Ciudad Republica.

-¿Le has dicho a tu padre que tomaste el examen de ingreso para el segundo curso de ingeniera de la universidad?

-No, aun no, sabes lo mucho que tuve que discutir con él para que al menos me dejara hacer mis estudios a distancia, gracias a esto pude entrar en segundo, si se entera que iré al campus…

\- ¡Asami comienzas mañana¡¿Qué harás? Llamarle y decirle: hola papa, creo que en unos meses no iré a dormir a casa, por cierto ¿recuerdas la universidad a la que va Opal? ahora yo también voy. ¡Tu padre me matara!

-Más o menos era lo que había pensado…

-¡¿Qué?! Voy a empezar a pensar que tienen razón todos los periódicos, y la heredera Sato no tiene corazón solo un reloj haciendo tic tac.

-Era broma Opal, me encanta cuando te pones tan nerviosa –lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y baja que a Opal se le hizo imposible enfadarse con ella.

-Cuando llegue a casa se lo diré lo prometo, debería de estar contento nadie más que vosotros sabréis que asistiré, me inscribí en la universidad con el nombre de Yasuko, el profesor Varrick y Zhu li me ayudaron con el tema del papeleo, además se las arreglaron para que compartiéramos habitación Opal, en el fondo lo hice para que no me extrañaras.

Ambas chicas rieron, Opal sabía que cuando a Asami se le metía algo en la cabeza, sacaba todo la terquedad de los Sato y no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

-Llámame después de hablar con él.

-Hablamos luego.

Asami se encontraba delante de la puerta de madera robusta, suspiro, tomo aire nuevamente como si quisiera reunir fuerzas y abrió la puerta.

Se cambió el calzado y se aproximó a la puerta que dejaba ver la luz del fuego de la chimenea, sabía que ahí encontraría a su padre leyendo.

-Buenas noches padre.

-Buenas noches Asami, te preguntaría que salió mal esta vez, pero seguro que es alguna de tus excusas. ¿Sabes me estoy quedando sin amigos con hijos que quieran tener una cita contigo?

-Entonces deberías de parar de hacerlo.

-En serio, hija mía ¿que tenía este muchacho¿ parecía apuesto.

-¿Por qué todos me decís lo mismo? Hay muchas cosas más, encima ya te dije no estoy interesada en conocer gente nueva.

-Si no quieres pareja lo respetare, esas cosas llegan cuando llegan, pero al menos deberías de hacer alguna amiga o amigo.

-No puedo perder el tiempo padre, ya he decido lo que quiero hacer ahora.

-Explícate –dijo Hiroshi con un gesto preocupado, intuía que lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría.

-Veras…-Asami puso su voz melosa con la esperanza de enternecer a su padre, para que no se enojara demasiado.

-Esto no me va a gustar ¿cierto Asami?

-He hecho el examen de admisión para la universidad de Ciudad Republica y he sido admitida para el segundo curso, mañana tengo que presentarme en el campus y viviré allí hasta que termine el curso.

-Comprendo si solo es eso…-dijo con un tono irónico antes de comenzar a gritar- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? Eres una Sato tienes que hacer honor a tu nombre, tu deber es ir al extranjero, estudiar empresariales, y de paso a ver si un buen chico te descongelan eso que tienes por corazón.

-Padre, como ya te dije puedo estudiar las dos carreras, ahí tienen el mejor programa de estudios del mundo, además podría convalidar asignaturas a empresariales.

-Esto no es lo que quería para ti, quería que salieras de aquí, lejos de Opal y de mí y conocieras a nuevas personas. Que dirán de mí si dejo que mi única hija se manche las manos trabajando.

-Esa es la mejor parte, sabía que te disgustaría, así que el profesor Varrick y la profesora Zhu li, no te enojes con ellos tu sabes que me aprecian bastante, me ayudaron con el papeleo, no es Asami la que ira a la universidad sino Yasuko, utilizaron el nombre de mamá.

La cara de Hiroshi cambio, tenía una sonrisa algo maliciosa, sabía que su hija era tremendamente cabezota, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no pretendía disgustarle y aceptaría un trato si él lo proponía.

-Hagamos una apuesta.-dijo Hiroshi ante una Asami expectante.-Si eres capaz de hacer una amistad y que en la universidad no se conozca tu verdadera identidad, a excepción de los que ya la conocen, no te instare más en lo del extranjero y te permitiré seguir, sino te irás y no habrá más discusión.

Hiroshi sabía que Asami aceptaría, le gustaban los retos, asimismo si realmente cumplía el trato, Asami tendría que relacionarse con la gente, salir de la protección de su apellido, sería interesante observar los acontecimientos, adoraba a su hija pero desde que su madre había muerto nunca volvió a sentir interés en relacionarse con las personas, es como si tuviera miedo a perderlas y solo conservaba a los que estuvieron siempre a su lado.

-Acepto –lo dijo tan feliz Asami que casi sintió lastima Hiroshi cuando le recordó un pequeño detalle que acabaría con su felicidad.

-Trato hecho, Asami pero eres una persona que sale en los periódicos con bastante frecuencia, hasta tienes un apodo" Asami la chica robot" ¿Crees que cambiarte el nombre será suficiente para que no te reconozcan?

La noticia cayó como un jarrón de agua fría sobre Asami, lo que decía su padre era cierto, que ella no mostrara interés en el mundo que la rodeaba, no significa que el mundo que la rodeaba no mostrara interés en ella.

-Lo tenías planeado ¿Cierto?, aun así no me rendiré ya pensare en algo.

-Piensa en Batman, igual te ayuda rico heredero, oculto en una máscara, jajaja- La risa de Hiroshi retumbaba por todo el salón.

Asami salió de la habitación bastante molesta, aunque su padre le había dado la solución sin quererlo, tan solo tenía que buscar un disfraz lo suficientemente bueno, como para que nadie supiera quien era.

Telefoneo a Opal para contarle todo lo sucedido, y se acercase a su casa para su "transformación" en Yasuko.

Horas más tarde, Asami ya estaba lista, vestía un vestido largo floreado con puntilla blanca, bastante suelto que no dejaba ni ver ni intuir su espléndida figura, unos lentes oscuros y gruesos que si bien dejaban ver los ojos, no se podía distinguir su color, los zapatos con cordones, las piernas cubiertas con medias blancas, y su hermoso cabello se recogía en una única trenza atada con un lazo a juego con el vestido, el labial que tanto amaba Asami, fue sustituido por cacao únicamente para hidratar los labios, en la boca una dentadura postiza bastante incomoda que distorsionaba la sensual voz de Asami .

-Bueno Asami diría que estas muy…muy…irreconocible esa es la palabra que buscaba.

-Bueno no voy a la universidad a verme hermosa, así que objetivo conseguido.

Hiroshi golpeada la puerta para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-¿Chicas estáis bien? Es bastante tarde y estoy seguro que ambas desean descansar un poco antes de empezar vuestro primer día en la Universidad.

-¿Podrías pasar un momento Hiroshi? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Hiroshi intento reaccionar amablemente al ver a esa chica tan poco agraciada, pero sus gestos fueron torpes y delataban su sorpresa.

-Oh…disculpe no la oí llegar.-dijo Hiroshi una vez recupero la compostura.

-Perfecto si puedo engañarle a él, podre con todos.

-¿Asami? ¿Eres tú?

-Conseguiré cumplir mi parte del trato padre, espero tú también lo hagas.

La claridad llego demasiado pronto, Asami estaba agotada, había preparado el nuevo equipaje de Yasuko y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Por fin había llegado el día en que podría empezar a ver hacerse su deseo realidad.

* * *

N/A: Espero que os guste tanto leer este fic como a mi escribirlo, seguiré actualizando el otro también ;)


	2. El Milagro

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR  
**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El milagro

El día era soleado, Opal y Asami habían llegado temprano al campus, ya que tenían que deshacer las maletas y colocar sus cosas antes del comienzo de las clases.

La habitación sorprendió mucho a Asami no esperaba que fuera tan grande, tenía un baño un privado, dos camas y un armario bastante amplio.

-Y pensar que esperaba solo las camas.- dijo sonriendo a Opal

-Hay mejores habitaciones, pero no nos podemos quejar al menos tiene baño privado, de seguro se lo tenemos que agradecer a Zhu li, pero esperaba que nos dieran las VIP, aunque supongo que así llamaras menos la atención.

-¿Vip?

-Si la de los deportistas importantes, gente de dinero o grandes mentes de la universidad, tiene un mini apartamento no es mucho más grande que esta habitación, pero es para una persona y tiene un salón comedor con cocina.-dijo Opal con algo de envidia en sus palabras

-Tengo que ir a la oficina del subdirector Unalaq, Varrick me dijo que fuera amable con él, no parece ser muy famoso por aquí.

Asami suspiro cansada, le incomodaba estar presentándose todo el rato, no creía que la reconocería como Asami, pero tampoco correr el riesgo cuanto menos se relacionara con la gente mejor, ya pensaría más tarde en el tema de tener una amistad.

-Es un tipo bastante desagradable, muy severo y nada comprensible, me gusta más el director Tenzin pero parece ser que pasara un tiempo fuera para hacer un retiro espiritual.

La oficina del subdirector se encontraba en el edificio principal, era un edificio de estilo clásico y grandes vidrieras.

Asami estaba tan ensimismada maravillándose por la decoración en la fachada, que no noto a la persona que se dirigía contra ella y chocó de frente.

-Pero ¿Qué problema hay contigo? Encima de ser fea, eres ciega-Gritaba una chica pelirroja tan fuerte, que pronto fueron el centro de atención.

-No te lastimaste y ni tan siquiera te vimos.-Opal se interponía entre Asami y la chica para calmar los ánimos.

-Ginger, deberíamos de enseñarlas modales.-Una de las del grupo de la chica pelirroja parecía tener ganas de pelear.

-Dejémoslas es el primer día no quiero problemas hoy, Opal deberías de decirle a tu amiga la draculina, que solo debería salir de noche, de día incomoda demasiado verla, haznos un favor ponte una bolsa en la cabeza nos ayudaría a no tener pesadillas-Se giró rápidamente alejándose del lugar.

Asami apretó los puños y fue detrás a grandes zancadas dispuesta a hacerla tragar cada una de sus palabras, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por Opal.

-¿Qué haces, Yasuko?- dijo Opal haciendo énfasis en el Nombre que utilizaría Asami en la universidad.

-Enseñar modales a esa pelirroja.-Asami seguía avanzando a pesar de que Opal la tenía sujetada con fuerza

-No puedes matar a todas las pelirrojas, "Yasuko" no sabe tres disciplinas de lucha diferente, ella es una chica estudiosa y delicada, cálmate.-Opal empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo de retenerla, Asami era más fuerte que ella y estaba mucho más enfadada.

-No quiero matar a las pelirrojas, solo quiero hacer daño a una sola.-La terquedad de continuar avanzando de Asami estaba llevando arrastras a Opal.

-Yasuko, no debe llamar la atención, o al final se descubrirá todo y tendrás que dejar la ingeniería ¿Es eso lo qué quieres?

-Tienes razón, deberíamos ir con el subdirector y después a la clase para olvidar esto.-La fuerza de Asami fue disminuyendo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sabían que Yasuko tendría que presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros, ya que en esa universidad, acostumbraban a que siempre estuviesen en la misma clase desde que empiezan la carrera, para favorecer vínculos de amistad o eso es lo que decía el director Tenzin.

-Muchas gracias Opal, vez como no necesito a nadie más.-deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla.

A unos metros de allí en la clase de física aplicada, una chica de pelo castaño y melena tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre, parecía estar devastada, tenía cerrados sus ojos y un chico la estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Korra, no ha podido irte tan mal en el examen de recuperación.

-Suspendí Bolin, tengo que aprobar esta asignatura este trimestre, y aprobar física aplicada de primer año completo.

-Puedes hacerlo, yo te ayudare, estoy seguro que si le pidieras ayuda a Mako, también te ayudaría.

-Apenas podéis aprobar vosotros, necesito a alguien que respire, que sueñe con física, que aprobaría la asignatura con los ojos cerrados.

-Buena suerte Korra, aquí no hay nadie así, Ginger es la mejor de la clase y aun así esta asignatura le da problemas.

EL profesor Varrick entro en el salón, parecía una estrella del Rock guiñando un ojo y ovacionándose a sí mismo.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo sonriendo a todos El profesor Varrick

-Aquí llega mi verdugo, sonriente.-levanto la cabeza para ver como entraba, el hombre que le provocaba pesadillas por la noche.

-¡Buenos días Korra! ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos, cuando te di el examen de recuperación?-dijo acercándose a Korra más sonriente y tranquilo que antes.

-Ni loca me someto a tus experimentos, no pienso dejar que me insertes un chip en el cerebro Varrick

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?! Es la única oportunidad de que apruebes mi asignatura, además necesito una persona viva para probarlo, todos ganamos, tú apruebas mi asignatura, y yo fama y dinero, mucho dinero, sino espero que sepas rezar a los espíritus por un milagro.- Se alejó algo decepcionado, no podía entender porque ya que no usaba correctamente el cerebro, porque no donarlo en vida.

-Supongo que tiene razón, Bolin necesito un milagro de los espíritus.

-Estoy deseando que Opal llegue, le he reservado el pupitre delante de mí.

-Bolin ya sé que es tu novia y estas deseando verla pero ¿Podemos volver a mi problema?

-Claro, yo empezaría con un ¡oh grandes espíritus mándame una señal de tu poder!-Agitando sus manos al aire con dramatismo.

-Un milagro, necesito tan solo un milagro, de la forma que sea y como sea.

En ese instante la puerta del salón de clases se abrió dando paso a Opal, seguida por el subdirector Unalaq, era un pariente cercano de Korra, pero a ella le desagradaba, siempre pensó que el poder lo corrompía de alguna forma.

Opal se apresuró a sentarse delante de Bolin el cual ocupaba el pupitre de la derecha de Korra, Mako se sentaba en el de la izquierda, si bien habían tenido una relación en el pasado que no funciono aun continuaron siendo amigos.

-Profesor Varrick y estudiantes, hoy se integra una nueva alumna, espero la tratáis correctamente, su nota media es de sobresaliente en todas las materias, todos deberían de parecerse a ella. -Se retiró del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Instantes después Asami abrió la puerta, suspiro y con paso decidido entro en la clase, se situó en el centro y se dispuso hacer su presentación.

Korra observo atentamente a la chica que acaba de entrar, no era demasiado agraciada, a decir verdad no era ni un poco agraciada pero era su milagro, nadie dijo que los milagros tuvieran que tener un envoltorio hermoso o al menos a Korra se le olvido pedirlo cuando rezo a los espíritus.

Asami carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar su presentación, cuando una voz ya conocida la interrumpió, no podía creérselo la pelirroja de antes estaba en la misma clase.

-Si todo el mundo se parecería a esa, no habría espejos sin romper en el mundo-la clase estallo en risas.

Asami ni tan siquiera reparo en el comentario de esa persona tan insignificante para ella.

-Mi nombre es Yasuko y espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros-Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras apretaba el puño para calmar las ganas que tenia de acercarse a esa chica y darle en la cara con él.

Ginger se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos, aun le molestaba el haber sido ignorada por esa insolente persona tan desagradable a la vista.

-Y yo que pensaba que al menos tendrías la voz bonita, ya te dije que las draculinas salen por la noche a asustar a los niños, no deberías estar de día con personas que pueden verte.

Asami esbozo una sonrisa y puso cara de fingido dolor

-Oh lo lamento, pensaba que los monstruos ya podíamos salir a la luz del sol, como dijeron que un trol pelirrojo que vivía debajo del puente se había escapado, y te encontré aquí a la luz del día, pensé que si la trol puede porque no yo.

La suave risa de Korra llamo la atención de Asami, tenía una voz dulce y llena de entusiasmo, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, Asami no pudo evitar sonreírla al mirarla y pensar en lo hermosa que era.

De repente, Korra se incorporo sonrió cálidamente a Asami y aparto la silla del pupitre que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Mi nombre es Korra es un placer que estés en nuestra clase, siéntate delante de mí por favor.

Mako puso cara de molestia, no entendía porque Korra tenía que ser tan amable, aunque por otra parte eso le serviría para conseguir más puntos con Ginger, ya que ambos están compitiendo por conseguir a la pelirroja.

-Sería una pena, que nuestra hermosa Ginger tuviera cualquier parecido con la nueva, mira que tienes mal gusto en fijarte en ella, Korra.-Al decir esto Mako sonrió coquetamente a Ginger y está le respondió con un guiño.

-Claro, que tengo mal gusto Mako, salí contigo, si eso no es tener mal gusto ya no comprendo nada, además yo no dije que se parecieran, Ginger es muy hermosa pero tampoco hay que juzgar a un libro por sus tapas.-Ginger miro a Korra para lanzarla un beso que hizo que está se sonrojara furiosamente.

El comentario de Korra no pasó desapercibido para Ginger, no solo la draculina la humillad, sino que Korra la había defendido, en el fondo le encantaba que Korra y Mako compitieran por su atención.

Asami camino hacia el pupitre que la había señalado Korra y la empujo levemente para así ocupar su nuevo asiento.

-Gracias pero no necesito a nadie que me defienda, me sentare aquí porque es el único lugar disponible.-tomo asiento dejando a una Korra confusa, nunca antes le habían hablado tan fríamente.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando todo se calmó, unos golpes en el hombro de Asami la hicieron voltearse.

-¿Qué quieres Korra?

-Yasuko, estaba pensando que porque no somos amigas, eres nueva y yo podría enseñarte el campus.

-Ya tengo una amiga, Opal, también me ha enseñado el campus, así que no te necesito.

-Pero podrías necesitar otra amiga.

-No gracias, con una es suficiente, no quiero abusar, seguro que puedes ser amiga de otra persona.

Asami regreso su mirada al frente, hasta que un nuevo golpe en el hombro la hizo girarse de nuevo, no entendía que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su nueva compañera.

-¿No te agrado?

-No te conozco, me parecería impreciso darte una respuesta.

-Vaya sí que eres dura Yasuko, ¿O tuviste un día muy malo?

Opal se anticipó a cualquier posible respuesta de Asami.

-Hoy está de buen humor Korra, en un día malo saldrías corriendo.

La mirada de Asami se endureció mirando a su amiga, parece ser que a Opal si le caía bien Korra, aunque claro, todos se conocían de antes.

Varrick carraspeo antes de hablar cerca del grupo, que no había percibido su presencia.

-Korra, entienda que Yasuko puede permitirse el lujo de hablar cuanto quiera con su nota en mi asignatura, pero tú no tendrías ni que pestañear.

-Así que es eso, por eso quieres que seamos amigas para que te ayude con la asignatura.-dijo volviendo su mirada a Korra evidente molestia.

Korra enrojeció al verse descubierta, pero las acusaciones no eran del todo ciertas, sí que tenía la intención de que la diera clases pero honestamente quería ser su amiga.

-Es cierto quería que me dieras clases, pero sinceramente quiero ser tu amiga, incluso aunque a las clases me dijeras que no seguiría intentándolo.

El timbre sonó dando por finalizada las clases por ese día, Asami se levantó y salió del salón sin despedirse, pronto fue alcanzada por la mano de Opal.

-¿Por qué saliste tan rápido?

-Porque estoy furiosa con todos los de esa clase inclusive tú, ¿A que vino esa complicidad con Korra?

-Porque lo que te ha ofrecido es justo lo que necesitabas, tú quieres una amistad, ella te ha dicho que quería ser tu amiga, es una de las personas más honestas que conozco, es amable y tiene buen corazón, no se me ocurre nadie mejor.

-Solo quiere que le de clases de física aplicada, además es demasiado presuntuosa con esa sonrisa suya, y siempre intentando hablarme.

-Te vi sonreírla cuando entraste, así que deduzco que ya te habías fijado en ella y que tú, precisamente tú te fijes en alguien, es por si un milagro.

Asami se sonrojo, es cierto que se había fijado en ella, es más, pensó en lo linda que era y la voz tan tierna que tenía, pero el saber que quería que le diera clases de alguna forma rompió el encanto que sintió al verla, se decepciono ya que solo la quería para poder aprobar.

-Seguro puedo encontrar una candidata mejor para ser mi amiga.

-¿Mejor que la campeona de atletismo nacional, becada por sus calificaciones con la beca Sato? supongo que todo esto no lo sabias, pero Korra también es bastante popular por aquí, por su amabilidad, belleza y honestidad. Claro encontremos a alguien mejor- la ironía se dejaba sentir en esa última frase, si había alguien mejor Opal no sabía quién- Recuerda no puede ser del grupo de fans de Ginger porque no olvidaran fácilmente lo que le dijiste antes, y esa si es una chica de las populares.

-Seguro que hay más personas, además por lo que vi a Korra no le es indiferente Ginger, así que está en el equipo de la Trol.

-Te lo pondré así solo Ty lee, Azula y Bolin, pero si eres amiga de mi novio lo tendrías que ser de Mako que está intentando conquistar a Ginger y de vez en cuando eso le ciega, un poco con lo que deberíamos descartarlos también, por ultimo te queda Korra que aunque también está intentando conquistar a Ginger, no la obedece ni trata de complacerla e intenta ser tu amiga.

Opal saco del bolsillo su reproductor de música, busco entre todas su canciones, hasta hallar "BSO - Pretty Woman".

-Nos vamos a buscar amigas Yasuko.-Agarro del brazo a Asami mientras caminaban al ritmo de la música.

-¿En serio? Esa canción –Asami levanto una de sus cejas y la miro seriamente sabía que Opal estaba jugando con ella.

Pronto llegaron donde Ty lee, estaba con una falda corta, saltando, haciendo estiramientos y animando a todo el mundo.

-¡Hola! Chicas sois estupendas, podemos ser todas amigas, hagamos ejercicios juntas, seguro que tu Yasuko siempre has querido estar en buena forma. Además la gente triste me pone triste a mí, así que animémosles a todos. Seremos las mejores amigas.

-Yo es que…Yasuko tengo que ir donde te dije antes ya si eso vengo después, pasarlo bien.-dijo Opal dando pasos ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No se te ocurra irte y dejarme con ella.-Apretó tanto el brazo de Opal que casi suelta un alarido de dolor.

-Eres tú la que decía que quería conocer gente, yo estoy muy contenta con la gente que conozco gracias.-dijo susurrando ene l oído de Asami para que Ty lee no las escucharas, aunque era complicado que lo hiciera ya que estaba boca abajo andando con las palmas de los manos.

Asami aún no salía de su asombro al ver la flexibilidad de Ty lee pero claramente era demasiado para ella.

-Yo es que tengo que acompañar a Opal, ya nos veremos muchas gracias.

-No te molestes Yasuko puedo ir sola quédate y conoceros mejor.

La mirada de Asami se volvió peligrosa, Opal sabía que esa era la señal de como abras más la boca te arrepentirás, lo lamentaba, realmente haber visto a Asami Sato pegar saltos con faldita corta y animando gente, hubiera sido muy divertido.

-Bueno un placer Ty lee nos vemos ya en otro momento, si animo sigue así.-Dijo alejándose lentamente del lugar Asami.

Habían llegado a un lugar apartado de la gente en el campus, era solitario y soplaba una ligera brisa que enfriaba el ambiente, según había oído Opal era donde solía estar Azula, vieron a una persona a lo lejos, en su mano tenía una pequeño bisturí con el que estaba cortando las colas de lagartijas, que después metía a un álbum cuidadosamente etiquetado o se las daba a comer a unas serpientes que tenía metida en una vidriera de cristal

Opal agarro del brazo a Asami y se dispuso a tirar de ella alejándola de ese lugar tan lúgubre, con esa persona que parecía algo desequilibrada.

-¿Qué? aún no hemos hablado con ella Opal-Asami no hizo ademan de querer moverse.

-Pero está loca y es una psicópata.

-Bueno…solo tiene curiosidad por la… biología, podría acostumbrarme a ella, si mantengo las distancias, además no parece muy habladora, eso me gusta.

-No podría dejarte con ella a solas, tendría miedo de que te matara, te descuartizaran y al día siguiente vendieran tacos de Yasuko.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, Asami sabía que Opal tenía razón, su mejor opción era Korra, pero aun le dolía que la hubiese intentado utilizar y su orgullo Sato la impedía aceptar que fuesen amigas.

-Porque no le propones un acuerdo, ofrécele las clases a cambio de que diga que sois amigas, lo seáis o no.

-Eso podría funcionar, sin complicaciones un acuerdo entre dos partes, lo único que me fastidia, es que no creo que realmente quiera aprender y sea una pérdida de tiempo.

-Habla con ella y si no te convence volvemos con Azula.-Ambas chicas rieron.

Asami se aproximó a Opal besando su frente tiernamente.

-Gracia por ser mi amiga.-le dedico una enorme sonrisa y fue en busca de Korra

Korra estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería con Bolin y Mako, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Yasuko, era la persona más fría y terca que había conocido jamás, pero se arrepentía de lo que pudiera pensar de ella, parecía que la quería utilizar para poder aprobar la asignatura y mentiría si no fue ese su primer impulso pero ahora tenía verdadero interés en conocerla, estaba ensimismada cuando la voz de Yasuko la saco de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Podemos hablar Korra?

-Claro.

Korra se levantó tan rápido que tropezó y no cayó al suelo porque Asami se volteo rápidamente al escuchar el chasquido y la sujeto por los brazos hasta que Korra recupero el equilibrio.

-¿Estas bien Korra?

-Sí, Muchas gracias, sino llega a ser por ti, me hubiese hecho mucho daño.-La sonrisa de Korra era radiante, tanto que Asami desvió la mirada para no quedar embelesada por ella.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del ruido, una enfrente de la otra Asami comenzó a sentirse incomoda por la profunda mirada de Korra.

Asami exhalo el aire que llevaba un rato conteniendo en sus pulmones para intentar volver su respiración a la normalidad y comenzó hablar.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras porque quieres las clases.

-Para aprobar la asignatura.-Sonrió pero esta vez la sonrisa de Korra parecía esconder algo

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en aprobar la asignatura? No te quitaran la beca solo por fallar en una, al menos la beca Sato no.

-Porque…-Titubeo ligeramente antes de responder-Veo que te han informado de mí, antes de dejarme venir a esta universidad y de que entrara en el equipo de atletismo, hice una promesa a mis padres, si mis notas bajaban debería de dejar el equipo para recuperar mis calificaciones y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Así que es eso, no quieres dejar el equipo de atletismo, ¿Tan importante es para ti?

-Lo es todo, es mi sueño, cuando salgo a la pista, el mundo desaparece para mí, no tengo que ser nadie, no hay problemas, solo está el aire que golpea mi cara, la velocidad, el tacto de mis suelas al tocar la pista. Lo siento quizás no lo comprendas pero es la verdad, ni tan siquiera sé lo que he contado a nadie más, eres la primera persona a la que le hablo de esto.

Asami se vio reflejada en los ojos de Korra, no podía creer que en el fondo tuvieran algo en común.

-Te daré clases y aprobaras, tienes mi palabra aunque tenga que ser tu peor pesadilla, mi sueño es ser ingeniera, la mejor ingeniera y ambas conseguiremos lo que queremos, solo te pido, que hagas creer a todos que somos amigas.

-Somos amigas-Sonrió y agarro una de las manos de Asami

-No, no somos amigas –Asami se soltó rápidamente mientras le dejaba claro que nada había cambiado.

-Yasuko, te prometo que lo seremos, algún día me consideraras tu amiga como yo ya te considero a ti, además nunca he tenido una mejor amiga - Korra se levantó, abrazando fuertemente a Asami.

Asami sintió el cálido cuerpo de Korra pegarse al suyo y pudo aspirar su aroma natural, de repente el peso de la realidad la trajo de vuelta e instintivamente trato de soltarse del abrazo sin ningún éxito.

-¡Korra suéltame! Hablemos de respetar el espacio personal.

* * *

N/A: Agradezco todos los reviews y apoyo que me habéis dado con este fic, espero lo estéis disfrutando, siento los reviews, favoritos y seguidores que se perdieron en el anterior, hubo un problema con la imagen y al resubirlo se perdió todo T_T.

Aunque no mencione a todas las personas que dejaron review, se agradece y se leen con mucho cariño, sois los que dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Ahora "se pone las gafas" momento de contar cosas del fic.

1.-Cuando hable, Korra o la gente del campus siempre la llamaran Yasuko a Asami ya que no conocen quien es en realidad y Opal no la llamara Asami para que no se descubra, pero como narradora siempre usare el nombre de Asami.


	3. El Entrenamiento

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El entrenamiento

Habían pasado dos semanas, aún era temprano, por lo que el ambiente era silencioso, exceptuando la habitación de Asami y Opal.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, no me puedo poner esto.-Asami agitaba la prenda delante de la cara de Opal, quien sonreía divertida.

-¡Yasuko!- dijo Opal fastidiada por la rabieta de Asami.- Llevas dos semanas aquí ¿No crees que va siendo hora de cambiar de ropa?

Asami sostenía la prenda como si sacudiera descargas eléctricas, era un vestido largo hasta los pies, sin escote, tres tallas más grandes de lo que usaba, en la tela aparecían diferentes flores de colores, poco realistas y mal combinadas, se podría decir que la comparación más acertada, sería que un arcoíris tuvo un accidente mortal estampándose contra la tela.

-¿Pero tenían que estar todas las flores del planeta?-La voz irritada de Asami no hacia otra cosa que divertir a una Opal con cara de falsa molestia.

-No entiendes mi arte, lo cosí para ti.-Opal con fingida cara lacrimógena, obtuvo como respuesta la ceja levantada de Asami.

Con un largo suspiro Asami se puso su nuevo vestido, sin olvidar sus complementos, un bolso de mano con forma de la flor de sakura y una corona de ramitas para su pelo.

Asami estaba segura de que Opal disfrutaba de esta apuesta, aprovechándose de ella, vengándose por todas esas veces que la había ganado al Pai sho, pero por su mente pasaban innumerables torturas dolorosas para Opal, quien ahora portaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Con resignación Asami giro la manilla de la puerta para dirigirse a su primera clase, sabiendo que iba a ser un día muy largo.

El aire era cálido y agradable, Korra y Bolin se encontraban en la cafetería, como todos los días a esa hora, para conseguir unos cafés y el chocolate con nubes de Korra, ya que el café le resultaba excesivamente amargo, pero debido a la reciente popularidad del lugar, cada vez era más complicada la tarea.

-El olor a café hace que te despiertes de buen humor por las mañanas ¿no crees Korra?-dijo Bolin dando un ligero codazo-además si todo sale bien me ganare un beso cuando se lo dé a Opal y si Yasuko está de buen humor otro.- dijo esto acercando los labios y lanzando un sonoro beso al aire.

-¿De Yasuko? Buena suerte.-Korra lo dijo como si fuera más posible que ella manejara los cuatro elementos a que Bolin consiguiera su objetivo.- ¿Opal te ha dicho que piensa Yasuko de mí?

-Me dijo que en realidad no es tan fría como aparenta pero no se lo pone fácil a nadie.-Bolin seguía con la vista el periódico de la persona que tenían enfrente. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me preguntaba si realmente me detesta, sé que tiene que estar harta de mí, debe pensar que soy tonta.

-No lo creo, os he visto hablar, parece que os lleváis bien, pero si no estás segura ¿Por qué insistes en ser su amiga? dijo que te daría las clases igualmente.

-No lo puedo explicar, me siento bien con ella, creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas.

-Entonces tienes todo el apoyo de Bolin.-Dijo pasando el brazo por el cuello de Korra.

-Me gustaría que viniera a verme entrenar, quiero mostrarle lo que significa para mí, y cuanto le agradezco que ella me ayude ¿Crees que vendrá si se lo pido?

-¿La verdad? No, pero Opal me dijo que le gusta jugar a Pai sho, y yo – dijo mientras inflaba el pecho y se daba golpecitos a sí mismo- juego muy bien, podríamos hacer una apuesta con ella.

-¡Buena idea Bolín! No se podrá negar. ¡Oh mira deberíamos de comprar el periódico para tu hermano, ya sabes quién sale en portada!

A escasos metros de la cafería, Opal no podía contener la risa al ver como miraban los demás alumnos a su mejor amiga Asami.

-¿Cómo le va a Korra con las clases?-Por primera vez en ese día, Opal se mostraba seria y preocupada.

-¿Ves esta bolso con forma de flor de sakura? Aprendería antes física que Korra.

-No seas dura con ella, Bolin me dijo que esta siempre repasando los apuntes que le diste.

En las palabras de Opal, se podía apreciar el cariño que sentía por la morena.

-Es inteligente, pero no tiene paciencia, no va poco a poco hasta conseguir el resultado que necesita, es demasiado impulsiva, si le pusieran un precipicio delante y le dijeran: en diez minutos te digo lo que hay abajo, ella se tiraría para no esperar.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en la actitud infantil que Korra poseía algunas veces, aunque su sonrisa fue borrada en segundos, por la visión de una pelirroja con camisa escotada blanca y unos pantalones atigrados.

Era inevitable, Ginger, sus dos amigas inseparables y Mako se dirigían al encuentro de Asami y Opal.

El cuerpo de Asami se tensó, por segundos se debatía entre salir de allí y acabar con esto de una vez o aguantar lo dijeran, recordó que Yasuko no sabe pelear, si quería permanecer con ese disfraz tendría que soportarlo o huir cada vez que la viera y ella no era de salir corriendo.

-Cada día haces más daño a la vista, en momentos como este envidio a los ciegos, pero al menos ya no eres una draculina, ahora solo eres la bruja de las flores.-Ginger sonreía maliciosamente con sus dos inseparables amigas.

Asami hizo un ademan con sus manos simulando hablar por teléfono -Me han llamado del Zoo y me han dicho que es mejor que vuelvas por tu propio pie, que si vienen ellos a buscarte va a ser peor.-una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Asami al decir esas palabras y ver como todos los que acompañaban a la pelirroja no podían parar de reír ante el enojo de ésta.

Asami se dio la vuelta al escuchar una suave risa, para ver Korra y Bolin acercase con dos vasos en las manos cada uno.

-Mi salvación un café.-Asami, tomo de las manos de Korra uno de los vasos

-Dime Korra, ¿Qué tal estoy hoy?-la voz de Ginger sonó como un suave ronroneo, se acercó a Korra, pasándole la mano por la cara y bajando hasta su pecho.

-Estas… bien, si estas…guapa.- la voz de Korra sonaba entrecortada y su cara enrojecía por momentos.

Asami estaba enfadada, ni ella misma encontraba la razón pero la escena empezaba a molestarla demasiado.

-Sabes cariño opino que tienes muy buen gusto, no entiendo porque te juntas con gente tan poco agraciada últimamente –Dijo Ginger dirigiendo su mirada a Asami que la miraba desafiante.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre una pizza y tu opinión? Que la pizza la pido y tu opinión no.- Asami lo dijo tan molesta que hasta vio como a Korra le recorría un escalofrió.

Bolin se acercó a Opal con un par de cafés en la mano, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había generado, nadie quería ser el objetivo de esa guerra entre Asami y Ginger.

-¡Buenos días a todo! traigo un café, para mi cosita preciosa.-Entrego el café llevándose un beso en los labios de Opal.

-Mírate Yasuko, tu sí que tienes estilo vistiendo.-La voz de Bolin sonaba sincera y asombrada.

En momentos como ese, Asami entendía porque Opal salía con Bolin, sencillamente era la única persona que entendería sus gustos extraños.

-Muchas gracias Bolin, tu sí que sabes alagar a una chica.- Asami se le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla a Bolin.

-Aprende Korra, así es cómo se debe tratar a una dama-Bolin contesto burlándose de Korra y tirándole un periódico a Mako en la cabeza. -Ahí tienes noticias de tu amada Asami Sato.

-¿Amada Asami Sato?-Opal miraba con preocupación a Asami por si Mako hubiera sido una de esas citas fallidas que Hiroshi organizaba.

-¿Nunca os lo he dicho? Asami Sato es el amor platónico de mi hermano, es su mujer perfecta.

Bolin molestaba a Mako con ello casi a diario pero eso no quiere decir que Mako, estuviera contento con que todo el mundo lo supiese.

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada del tema, es preciosa, que hombre o mujer no querría estar con ella.-Mako había agarrado a su hermano de la ropa para que le quedara claro que a ella no se la menciona.

-No creo que sea para tanto, si le quitas sus curvas perfectas, su voz sensual, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos verdes, es como cualquier chica, es más podría ser cualquiera de nosotras, Opal miro a todos lados y espero a que Asami sorbía un poco de su café y dijo- podría ser hasta Yasuko.-Opal sonreía ampliamente, ya que sabía el efecto que provocaría.

Asami casi se atraganta ante lo que dijo de Opal, Korra había acudido rápidamente a su lado, dándole ligeros golpes en la espalda para aliviarla, sin previo aviso Asami cambio el vaso que aun sostenía Korra, por el suyo.

-¿chocolate?-Le pregunto Asami a Korra que pronto entendió lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, no me gusta el café, es demasiado amargo, me gusta el chocolate siempre es más dulce, esta rico.-La voz infantil de Korra al decirlo, saco una sonrisa involuntaria en Asami que la miraba con ternura.

-No es tan amargo, solo necesita el acompañamiento adecuado, con un poco de azúcar es igual de dulce, prueba el mío- Asami le acerco el vaso para que tomara un sorbo de él.

-¿Ahora las dos beberéis del vaso de la otra? Dejad ya de coquetear me ponéis enferma-Dijo Ginger con un claro fastidio dibujado en la cara, no podía creer que Korra pasara el tiempo con esa en vez de con ella.

-¿Qué? No es nada de eso-Korra brinco hacia atrás en un intento de crear distancia con Asami

-Es verdad, me has descubierto, que sea tan fría, es solo una estrategia para declarar mi amor sincero por Korra, iba a tirar pétalos de sakura para que fuera todo romántico, pero como no encontré, me puse un bolso de flor de Sakura.-Asami tenía la ceja levantada mientras decía con todo de burla.

-¿No habéis oído hablar de un beso indirecto?-Ginger tenía los brazos cruzados, con un aire de victoria por haberlas separado

-¿Beso indirecto? ¿El vaso?-Korra miro incrédula, ni se le había ocurrido algo como eso, tan solo era un vaso, no se imaginó que alguien pudiera darle importancia a algo como aquello, decidió seguir la broma de Yasuko.- Ella lo dice muy enserio, ayer mismo me dijo que una piedra aprendería física antes que yo, estaba oscuro posiblemente habría luna, todo el mundo sabe que todo es romántico a la luz de la luna.- Korra alzo los brazos con entusiasmo- ¡Iré a contárselo a todos! Yasuko me ha declarado su amor.-El tono de Korra sonaba juguetón.

Ambas chicas rieron y se miraron con complicidad.

Ginger se acercó y beso en la comisura de los labios a Korra, dejando a esta última sonrojada y seria.

-Me voy ya, mis ojos no resisten ver a la floreada, nos vemos esta tarde.-Se alejó con con su sequito y Mako que aun sostenía el periódico leyendo atentamente la noticia

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa Yasuko?-Asami se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Korra, también la había sorprendido a ella, sabía que entre ellas dos había algo pero verlo fue otra cosa diferente.

-¿Qué? Sí claro, lo siento… estaba pensando en algo.

-Ven al entrenamiento de atletismo, quiero mostrarte porque es tan importante que apruebe física y porque eres mi salvación.-lo dijo tan sincero, que para Asami era impensable rechazar la invitación de Korra, pero no caería tan fácilmente en los ojos azules que la miraban con suplica.

-Ya, supongo que es importante para ti, no es necesario que vaya, además ya tendrás a Ginger para verte.-Lo dijo con fastidio, cada vez que aparecía el nombre de Ginger, siempre acababa molesta, ese era el poder de la pelirroja sobre ella.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, no se lo he pedido a Ginger sino a ti.-Korra la miro seria esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

-Me imaginaba tu respuesta, pero no puedes negarte a jugártelo en una partida de Pai sho con Bolin, si ganas os limpiare vuestra habitación durante un mes, pero si pierdes iras a mi entrenamiento.

-No creo que debas hacer esa apuesta Korra.-Opal intento parar la apuesta, no es que Bolin fuera malo es que Asami era demasiado buena jugando.

-¿Estas segura que quieres apostar?- Asami levanto su ceja en señal de advertencia.

-Por supuesto, aún es pronto para la clase, y tengo un tablero aquí mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos y la partida de Pai sho, estaba prácticamente ganada para Asami, a Bolin tan solo le quedaba una ficha en el tablero.

-Te dije que no apostaras nada Korra, como se os ocurre, apenas he podido ganarle un par de veces.-dijo Opal con la mano en el hombro de Korra para darla ánimo.

-Era mi única oportunidad para que ella entendiera, lo importante que es para mí, lo que está haciendo, y que por mucho que me cueste no la decepcionare.-Los ojos de Korra no se apartaron ni segundo de Yasuko, mientras decía estas palabras.

Asami notaba la mirada de Korra, había escuchado toda la conversación y de alguna forma podía sentir lo que la morena le estaba diciendo, desvió del tablero la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de Korra, quien endulzo su mirada, solo entonces comprendió, lo importante que era para ella, que fuera al entrenamiento.

-Lo siento Korra, pensé que podría ganar-Bolin estaba al borde de las lágrimas, odiaba defraudar a Korra.

-La partida aún no ha terminado, no deberías de rendirte- Asami sonrió a Bolin y empezó a mover sus fichas.

En apenas 3 movimientos, Bolin había ganado la partida, ni el, ni Korra podían explicar lo que había sucedido, pero celebraban su victoria con un fuerte abrazo entre ambos, sin embargo, Opal miro asombrada hacia Asami, sabía perfectamente que se había dejado derrotar por Bolin.

-¡Ganamos! Yasuko, ya no tienes excusa para no venir a verme entrenar.-Se lanzó hacia Asami en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya hemos hablado del espacio personal.- empujo suavemente a Korra hacia atrás

-Quizás… deberíamos apostar sobre eso también.-El tono juguetón no pasó desapercibido para Asami.

-No tientes tu suerte.

-No lo hare, gracias por acceder a venir.- Korra dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Asami- Tu y Opal tenéis que iros a vuestra clase, nos vemos en el entrenamiento, es una promesa.

Asami no se esperaba la acción de Korra y no reacciono, hasta que fue arrastrada del brazo por Opal, que al escucharlo se percató de la hora.

Estaba atardeciendo, las clases habían concluido hace una hora, pero Asami aún se encontraba en clase ayudando a una alumna de otra clase con unos ejercicios, la fama de que estaba dando clases a Korra corrió por todo la universidad y varias personas le pedían ayuda con sus tareas. Unos por curiosidad de que estuviera tan unida a Korra, otro porque pensaban que si Korra podía aprender algo de ella, todos podrían.

Asami comenzaba a impacientarse, no es que le molestara especialmente ayudarla a sus compañeros, conocía muy bien el valor de una promesa, se estaba haciendo realmente tarde, por suerte era una chica bastante inteligente, Asami se preguntó a si misma porque no intentar ser amiga de ella y dejar el acuerdo con Korra, pero por mucho que intentara su pensamiento siempre iba a la decepción que tendría la morena si no llegaba al entrenamiento.

En cuanto terminaron, Asami corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la pista donde practicaba el equipo de Atletismo, solamente quedaba media hora de entrenamiento pero nada la impediría sentarse en las gradas y ver a Korra, ni tan siquiera la pelirroja que estaba en primera fila animándola, y que le revolvía el estómago.

Pronto la respiración de Asami se volvió pesada, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Korra, que se encontraba en la línea de salida, en posición, esperando el momento de comenzar la carrera, estaba seria, con su mirada fija en la pista, la ropa era bastante reveladora, Asami estaba segura que Korra tenía un buen cuerpo, pero verla solo en pantalones cortos, con un top ajustado, era mucho más de lo que había imaginado, sus piernas eran atléticas, estaba segura que los vaqueros estaban diseñados para ocultar una gran vista de la parte de atrás de está.

Sin poder evitarlo, Asami se mordió el labio, cuando oyó el comienzo de la carrera, las pisadas de Korra eran precisas, se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, era la más rápida de su grupo, su mirada, su pelo agitándose en el viento, la libertad con que corría, convertían sus movimientos en una imagen increíblemente sexy a los ojos de Asami, tan hipnotizada estaba por la morena, que se sorprendió al ver a Mako a su lado.

-Es muy rápida ¿verdad?-Dijo Mako interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Asami, que dio un pequeño salto, al verse sorprendida.

-Y hermosa.-Asami se ruborizo violentamente ante esta afirmación, que lo dijo sin pensar, aun aturdida por la visión de la morena en la carrera.

-Sera nuestro secreto, pero pienso lo mismo que tu.- lo dijo con una sonrisa agradable sin más intenciones que confirmarlo.

-Si buscas a Ginger, está en la primera fila.-No le molestaba la conversación con Mako pero era raro que estuviera hablando con ella.

-Te traía un café, justo como te gusta, Bolin me ayudo a escogerlo, creo que debo disculparme contigo, no es justo como te he tratado, es solo que no me gusto que Korra te prestara tanta atención desde que te vio.-Se podía apreciar un deje de dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Korra? ¿No sería Ginger? ella sí que no me ha quitado el ojo de encima, quizás deba preocuparme.- Lo dijo con tono divertido y Mako respondió con una sonrisa, ahora empezaba entender porque Korra insistía tanto en ser su amiga.

-Sé que sabes que, es mi exnovia, lo sabe todo el campus.-El tono era cansado como si cientos de veces le hubieran recordado lo mismo.-Pero aun la quiero, ella rompió conmigo pero yo aún no he podido dejarla ir.

-Pensé que te gustaba Ginger ¿Has intentado volver con Korra?

-Lo intente pero es terca, tiene muy claro que solo podemos ser amigos, aunque me duela sé que no soy la persona que hace que su corazón palpite y Ginger…mírala es muy sexy ¿A quién no le gustaría?-Cuando Mako termino la frase, Asami alzó la mano

-Yo se la respuesta, elígeme, elígeme.

Ambos rieron con una sonora carcajada

-La verdad es que tampoco tengo muchas oportunidades, mira abajo.-Dijo apuntando a Korra y Ginger que se encontraban hablando.

Ginger pasaba el dedo por el pecho de Korra, acercándose más de lo necesario a su boca para hablar.

-Y si se gustan tanto ¿Por qué no están saliendo?- el tono le salió más enfadado de lo esperado.

-Porque a Ginger le gusta más Korra, de lo que a Korra le gusta Ginger, todos dicen que a ella le gusta Ginger, porque la presta más atención que al resto, pero Korra nunca la ha invitado a salir y ha rechazado todas las invitaciones de ella .-su voz sonó como el que consigue una pequeña victoria

-Aun tienes una oportunidad.

-Si eso creo, aunque tampoco me importa demasiado ni que fuera Asami Sato, ella si es sexy.

Volvieron a reír tan sonoramente que atrajo la atención de Korra, quien se separó inmediatamente de Ginger, dirigiéndose a la grada donde se encontraban ellos a grandes zancadas, con una afectuosa sonrisa que ilumino la cara de Korra al llegar donde se encontraban, situándose cerca de la cara de Asami.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

Asami casi se queda sin aliento, al oír su voz, no se había percatado de la presencia de Korra hasta que estuvo tan cerca como para que su aliento golpeara su cara. De cerca era aún más hermosa, tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha, las gotas de agua aun resbalaban por su cuerpo, una gota rebelde comenzó a deslizarse desde el cuello, al canalillo que dejaba ver su camisa, y así se descubrió a si misma siguiéndola.

-¿Yasuko? ¿Yasuko estas bien?-dijo Korra preocupada por la falta de respuesta de Asami.

-Cuantas… veces tengo que decirte, lo del espacio personal.- Asami empujo suavemente a Korra para crear espacio entre ellas sonrojándose.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo en el ambiente.

-Creo que debería irme a estudiar un poco, sino acabaras dándome clases a mí también Yasuko.- El comentario de Mako aligero el ambiente.

-También tendríamos que ir a la biblioteca, ya es bastante tarde y dispondremos de poco tiempo ¿Estas lista Korra?

-Sí, vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la biblioteca, no tenían muy claro que acaba de pasar hacia unos minutos, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a romper ese silencio, la biblioteca estaba medio vacía, solo la parte de consultas parecía algo concurrida, las zonas de estudio estaban prácticamente desérticas, en general preferían estudiar en las habitaciones, pero Korra no creía que Asami iría a su habitación, y Asami no quería invitar a Korra a la suya por miedo a verse descubierta. Se sentaron en la parte más alejada de la entrada con el fin de poder hablar sin molestar a nadie.

-Estuviste increíble en la carrera, no sabía que eras tan rápida.

-Al menos ahora sabes que no soy tan mala en todo, como dijiste una piedra aprendería antes que yo.-el tono de Korra era triste y decepcionado.

-No creo que seas mala en nada, estoy segura que esto se te daría bien, si te concentraras un poco.-Asami apoyo su mano en su brazo para darle la ánimos, se la veía tan abatida, no era esa Korra que corría feliz y libre hace apenas unos momentos.

-Quizás mi tío Unalaq, tenía razón la beca Sato debieron dársela a Deska, pero Hiroshi decidió dármela a mí, por eso mi tío me detesta.

-¿Tu tío?

Asami había oído hablar de Tonraq el hermano de Unalaq, una persona respetada, de gran carisma y sabia es conocido como "el gran diplomático", es un cargo que ostenta la misma familia desde varias generaciones, cuando las naciones tienen conflictos, él es el responsable de mediar entre los representantes de las partes implicadas, consiguiendo acuerdos, las decisiones que se toman en su presencia son tomadas como ley y reconocidas por todos los gobernantes.

-¿Sorprendida? Tonraq es mi padre, lo que me convierte en la futura "gran diplomática", y ni tan siquiera soy capaz de hacer este ejercicio con el que llevamos dos semanas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?

-Porque estoy cansada, de que al saber quién soy todos hacen lo que yo digo, da igual lo que diga, cuando dudan de algo todos me miran buscando respuestas, además pensé que Opal te lo había contado.

-Pues no, se le olvido ese pequeño detalle, tampoco creo que hubiera cambiado, ¿Eso paso con Mako?- No sabía porque lo había preguntado pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común.

-Sí, cuando empezamos intente apoyarme en él, pero el solo seguía lo que decía, como los demás, supongo que al final vi que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.-Lo dijo con la esperanza de que hubiera sido diferente todo aquel asunto.

-Pero puedo decirte, que tú me has llevado la contraria, en prácticamente todo lo que te he dicho, por eso quiero que seamos amigas.-Una sonrisa infantil, contagio a Asami, que la observaba sin perder ni un detalle de sus expresivos ojos.

-Siempre he sospechado de tu tendencia masoquista.- ambas rieron.

-Levántate, tu problema con la física es que solo lo ves en papel, no eres capaz de ver que hasta tú la usas cuando corres.

Asami se situó detrás de Korra, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, situando el otro en la espalda de este para inclinarla ligeramente hacia delante.

-Cuando corres te inclinas hacia delante para evitar la resistencia del aire.

Asami ya no estaba tan segura de que había sido una buena idea, estaban demasiado cerca, y aún estaba aturdida por el entrenamiento.

Asami dejo la espalda, para deslizar ambas manos por los brazos de ésta, colocándolos en la forma que utilizaba para correr.

-Utilizas los brazos para impulsarte hacia delante.-la voz de Asami sonaba susurrante.

El aroma de la morena está empezando a afectarla, su piel era suave, podía sentir su calor atreves de la ropa, las manos de Asami bajaron hasta sus piernas, moviéndose imitando la acción que hacia Korra al correr

-Aunque…hayas parado, te desplazas unos metros con la energía cinética.

Los labios de ésta se acercaron al oído de Korra.

-Todo lo que haces es física.-lo dijo sin apenas sonido, su tono era jadeante

Korra sentía el pecho de Asami en su espalda, la delicadeza de sus manos su aliento que golpeaba su nunca, hasta ese momento no pensó que la física fuera tan interesante de aprender y sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas últimas palabras de Asami.

La morena giro el cuerpo sujetando las manos de Asami, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, fijando su mirada en sus ojos, con la respiración igual de jadeante que Asami.

-Creo que empiezo a entender lo que dices.-Su tono era bajo y seductor.

Solo eso basto para despertar a Asami que fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que estaba a punto hacer.

Se separó como si el cuerpo de morena desprendiera electricidad.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo importante que es la física, así que ahora, para el próximo día tienes doble tarea, ya que hoy apenas hicimos ejercicios, me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

Asami recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar, sin mirar atrás dejando a una Korra confusa tras de sí y sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido.

* * *

N/A: Merezco un tirón de orejas por la tardanza T_T, pero ya me pongo seria a escribir, la próxima actualización será pronto, lo tengo empezado, muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejáis, y los que me envías por mp, así emociona seguir escribiendo. No voy abandonar la historia para los que me preguntaron por privado, solo estuve un poco desaparecida. Por cierto como recomendación para aquellas que no lo hayan leído Pulse es muy buen manga ;)


	4. El secreto

** EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El secreto

El reloj de la pared parecía no querer avanzar, aún era temprano para ir a dormir.

Opal miraba con preocupación a Asami, que desde que había vuelto, tenía una actitud extraña.

Asami se encontraba leyendo un libro, del cual no había pasado de la segunda hoja, ya que su pensamiento aún estaba en lo que acababa de suceder, aun podía sentir el cuerpo de Korra, su olor, el calor que irradiaba, algo que sin duda aun la tenía incomoda.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o sigues practicando como sacar las letras de la página?- Opal rompía el silencio con cierto tono de desesperación.

-Casi lo he conseguido de aquí a cinco horas más, tendré mi propio ejército para matar a Ginger- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en la cara de Asami.

La almohada de Opal fue a parar a la cabeza de Asami.

-Es algo que pasó con Korra, no es nada importante- dijo restándole importancia Asami.

\- Solo se me ocurren dos cosas por las que estarías así; o la quitaste la ropa con la boca o la mataste y la descuartizaste.- Después de decir eso Opal se puso seria, mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más pálida.

-¿Dónde la enterraste? Seguro Azula la tiene en su congelador ¿Cómo has podido?-Opal sonaba nerviosa con cada pregunta.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Solo se te ocurren esas dos cosas y piensas que la mataría?-Asami levanto una ceja mostrando su cara de confusión.

-La otra opción era… ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Has mancillado el honor de Korra?, ahora tendrás que casarte con ella, seréis la familia Draculina- Lo dijo con todo dramático y con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos.

Asami le devolvió la almohada, impactando en la cara de ésta, haciéndola tambalearse.

-¡Eres una exagerada! Lo único que ocurrió fue que me acerque a ella para indicarla como utilizar la física en el entrenamiento de atletismo, y me acalore un poco… no quiero que lo malinterprete.

Opal saco su cámara de fotos del cajón y tomo una foto de Asami.

-Hoy es el día que me demuestras que eres humana, estoy tan orgullosa de ti-abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos a Asami.

-Sabes, tú me conoces, no soy una persona vengativa, pero los accidentes ocurren-La amenaza de Asami hizo templar a la otra chica.

-Deberías de hablar con Korra mañana, pero estoy segura que no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, es demasiado despistada y lo sabes- ambas chicas rieron y Asami por fin comenzaba a relajarse.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, despertando a Opal, se levantó lentamente, miro a su alrededor buscando a su amiga, pero ésta se había ido dejando únicamente una nota encima de su cama.

 _"Opal he salido temprano para ver si puedo encontrar a Korra antes de las clases, por cierto esta mañana me sentía creativa, como sé que te gustan tanto los colores, he decidido teñirte un gorro de lana con todos los colores que encontré y pegártelo a la cabeza mientras dormías, no te molestes en intentar quitártelo use suficiente pegamento para un día entero, así iremos conjuntadas. Besos"_

Opal corrió al espejo más cercano ahogando un grito al ver su reflejo.

Asami decidido madrugar para intentar encontrar a Korra en la cafetería, ya pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vio, la había buscado para hablar de lo que paso, la había esperado para las clases e incluso iba a los entrenamientos con la esperanza de encontrarla.

El pensamiento de Asami se debatía entre el enfado de que hubiese malinterpretado la situación evitándola, y la preocupación de que se encontrase en problemas.

Bolin iba distraído de camino a la cafetería, cuando tiraron de su brazo, arrastrándolo a un lugar apartado.

-¡Korra! Me alegra tanto verte, te extrañe-Bolin estrujaba a Korra entre sus brazos.

-Yo también a ti Bolin- Korra se separaba de Bolin, tenía una expresión cansada sin duda por falta de sueño.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué desapareciste?-zarandeaba a la chica, sin dejar que ella respondiera.

-De una en una, primero siempre estuve aquí, segundo no me ha pasado nada, tercero no puedo contártelo.-Korra se sentía mal por no contárselo, pero sabía que la única diferencia que existía entre contárselo a él y escribirlo con letras de colores en el cielo, era el precio del avión.

-¿Un secreto? Me gustan los secretos.-dijo esto acercándose a Korra con tono cómplice.

-Tengo algo importante que pedirte, necesito que des dos mensajes- el tono que utilizaba Korra era pausado y tranquilo para asegurarse que Bolin lo entendiera correctamente.

-El primero es para Ginger, tenemos que entregar un trabajo la semana que viene y aun no lo terminamos, necesito que le digas, que termine la parte del trabajo por su cuenta, yo hare la mía y la semana que viene en clase compartimos información.-Korra miro a los ojos a Bolin esperando confirmación de que lo había entendido.

-Por supuesto que lo entendí Korra y ¿El otro mensaje?

-El otro mensaje es para Yasuko.

Un leve sonrojo involuntario apareció en el rostro de Korra, la había extrañado durante esa semana, si en alguien podía confiar su secreto sin duda era ella.

-A ella dile que venga a mi habitación, sobre las 8 de la noche.

A esa hora Korra sabía que Yasuko ya habría terminado su sesión de estudio, era lo primero que hacía nada más terminar las clases, sabía que si la dejaba terminar sus obligaciones estaría más relajada y sería más sencillo hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo, entendido –Bolin levanto su pulgar para dar su aprobación.

-Bolin, ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, confía en el poder de Bolin, nunca falla.

Unos minutos después Bolin se encontraba en la cafetería bebiendo su tan ansiado café.

-¡Buenos días!- Asami despeino levemente el pelo de Bolin

-¡Buenos días Yasuko!-Le devolvió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Asami, eso solo podía significa una cosa, ella lo sabía pero aun así no pudo evitar el retortijón en el estómago al escuchar esa molesta voz.

-¡Buenos días Bolincito!- Ginger decía esto mientras estiraba las mejillas de Bolin distorsionando su cara.

-¡Buenos días a ti también! Estaba hablando con Yasuko.

Como si la hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, Ginger se giró, para mirar a Asami y con una sonrisa falsa se dirigió a ella.

-Tesoro ¿Por qué no buscas alguien que te entierre y dejas de molestarme?-dijo esto lanzándola un beso.

-Eres tan egocéntrica, que cuando te miras al espejo, le pegas para que no haya dos personas más en la habitación-Asami le devolvió una amplia sonrisa falsa.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Draculina, Bolin ¿Dónde está Korra?

Asami se sorprendió, pensó que ella si sabría donde esta Korra.

Bolin ante la pregunta, le recorrió un sudor frio, tenía a las dos personas que tenían que recibir los mensajes justo delante, pero era incapaz de recordar, para quien era cada mensaje.

-¿Estas bien?-Asami se acercó a él, al verle un algo pálido.

-Si, si –Intentaba recordar lo que Korra le dijo, pero era imposible.

Bolin se debatía consigo mismo, en sus pensamientos _"Bien, si alguna vez has necesitado tu poder es ahora, pensemos con quien tendría algo que hablar, con Yasuko tiene el tema de las clases ese sería un buen tema para que hablaran, punto para Yasuko, pero Ginger ha ido antes a la habitación de Korra, sin duda eso es punto para Ginger, cuando me lo dijo se sonrojo, Korrano pensaría que me daría cuenta pero soy siempre tan observador, que me sorprende que aún no trabaje de detective, céntrate Bolin, la única de las dos que podría hacerla sonrojar seria Ginger, tenemos ganadora"_. Se sentía satisfecho por su poder deductivo.

-Korra se encuentra bien, me dio mensajes para ambas.-Primero se dirigió Asami.-Yasuko termina tu parte del trabajo que ella terminara el suyo y os veréis en clase.- se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a Ginger- a ti te espera en su habitación a las 8 de la tarde.

Asami sintió un molesto sentimiento, después de una semana sin verla y faltando a sus clases, sin avisar, su único mensaje, era que siguiera preparándole ejercicios, que los haría por su cuenta, y ya los corregirían en clase, pero sin embargo, si tenía tiempo para quedar con Ginger.

-¡Tu monstruo sin sentimientos! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pelo?-Opal aparecía por la espalda de Asami

-Hola Opal, no te hice nada, me hacía tanta pero tanta ilusión que fuéramos conjuntadas, pero supongo que no te gusto- Asami puso un puchero, mirando con fingido dolor a Opal.

-Estas preciosa Opal, muy original- Bolin se acercó besando dulcemente los labios de Opal.

-Ves, a Bolin le gusta- Asami saco la lengua a Opal, que tan solo respondió con aire resignado.

-Te odio Yasuko.

-Me voy, parece que la fealdad de Draculina es contagiosa, y no quiero que se me pegue, además tengo que elegir algo sexy para Korra, tiene que estar muy ansiosa para que me haga ir tan tarde.-Ginger soltó un suspiro, tenía mucha lencería que probarse antes de su cita.

-Ni que nos importara, las clases va a empezar, vámonos.-Sin esperar confirmación de nadie Asami después decirlo abandonaba el lugar a grandes zancadas y con los puños apretados.

La molestia de Asami crecía por momentos, en sus pensamientos no entendía, que después de todo lo que le había dicho Korra, de lo importante que era su ayuda para ella, simplemente la dejara de lado por Ginger. Se sentía traicionada, no consideraba que fueran amigas, pero tampoco creía que Korra pudiera ser tan desconsiderada.

Desde que había entrado en clase de Varrick, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

-¿Yasuko, te resulta aburrida mi clase o tanto extrañas al espantapájaros que se sienta detrás de ti, que no estas prestando atención a mi sensual persona? –Dijo Varrick parando la clase para regañarla.

-¡¿Qué?!¿A Korra?! ¡Jamas!- Asami se encontraba avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma, como había llegado a descuidarse así.

-Es culpa mía, no pensé que Korra podría pegarte la estupidez, dime que te recuperaras, dime que no te he perdido-Dijo Varrick arrodillado delante de Asami, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No exageres, solo me despiste un poco y la única diferencia en que ella este o no, es el frio en mi espalda.-el tono de Asami quería sonar indiferente pero salió más molesto de lo que pretendía.

-Tengo una idea – Varrick se levantó y salió con paso apremiante del lugar.

Mientras tanto Opal con una sonrisa maliciosa le entregaba un papel, Asami quien desenvolvió el papel con tranquilidad, conociendo a su querida amiga nada bueno se podría leer en él.

 _Asi que Korra te da "calor", bien por ella, debe serla única persona en el mundo que te de "calor"._

Asami con la calma que la caracterizaba volvió a doblar con cuidado de nuevo el papel y con puntería milimétrica le lanzó de vuelta el papel directo a su cabeza.

-Eres muy agresiva Yasuko-Opal se quejaba palpándose la cabeza con pequeños quejidos.

La puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a Varrick, que había traído de clase de costura una tela azul y unas lanas marrones anudadas con forma de peluca, se dirigió a la silla de Korra, lo coloco todo imitando a una persona.

-Mucho mejor, debo de reconocer que la clase no parecía completa, es como ese mueble que no se sabe para qué sirve pero que echas de menos el hueco que ocupa-Varrick dijo esto con tono lastimero y continuo con la lección.

El resto del día trascurrió sin incidentes, pero Asami había llegado al límite de su paciencia, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, se encamino con paso firme y decidido a la habitación de Korra, era consciente que hasta dentro de un par de horas, la chica morena no tendría su cita con cierta pelirroja, pero esperaba encontrarla en su habitación, necesitaba dejar claro que a partir de eso momento no contara con ella para ningún asunto, con cada paso que daba, el enfado de Asami iba aumentando.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Korra, antes de lo que esperaba, golpeó la puerta con fuerza y los golpes resonaron en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió tímidamente, apareciendo la morena detrás de ella.

-¿Yasuko? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Ya son las ocho?- El tono de Korra era animado.

-¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Son las seis, aun te queda tiempo, no te preocupes no estaré mucho aquí-dijo a Asami empujando bruscamente la puerta para abrirla completamente, pero sin entrar en la habitación.

-Siento no haberte avisado antes, pero no pude salir de la habitación-la voz de la morena sonaba arrepentida.

-¡¿Qué lo sientes?! Ni tan siquiera me lo dijiste tú, mandaste a Bolin-El tono de Asami, se volvió más alto de lo habitual en ella.

-Por favor, baja la voz no quiero que nadie se acerque-Korra intentaba tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito.

-Es verdad, los gritos son reservas para cuando venga Ginger a las ocho.- El tono de Asami era irónico y más elevado que el anterior.

Llegados a este punto Korra era consciente de que no la dejaría explicarse, por lo que la agarró del brazo derecho y con un rápido movimiento la arrastro dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Suéltame ahora mismo.-Era una clara advertencia.

-No, hasta que me escuches-La morena lo dijo con seguridad y convicción, nada la haría soltarla.

En menos de cinco segundos Korra se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, su brazo derecho retorcido en su espalda, su hombro derecho dolorido y una rodilla clavada en su columna.

-Te advertí que me soltaras…-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando un cachorrito blanco, se apenas dos meses se abalanzaba sobre ella, soltó inmediatamente a Korra para tomar entre sus brazos a su nuevo amiguito.

La bolita blanca se dejaba mimar entre los brazos de Asami, que se levantó permitiendo a la morena incorporarse y colocarse frente a ella.

-Se llama Naga, hace una semana que la encontré, justo después de nuestra clase, parecía que alguien la había abandonado, no podía dejarla, se lo que vas a decir, la universidad no permite animales en las habitaciones, si Tarlock se entera me expulsara, me quitaran la beca y no poder competir, lo sé, pero no la dejare, soy aún más tonta de lo que pensabas- la voz de Korra sonaba triste pero con determinación.

-No esperaba menos de ti, eres aún mejor de lo que pensaba, esta bolita de pelo ha tenido mucha suerte de encontrarte-Asami le dedico una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- Naga aprisionaba la mano de mano de Asami con sus patas delanteras.

-En un arbusto camino a los dormitorios, de alguna forma se lastimo la pata izquierda trasera y no podía caminar, he estado toda la semana cuidando de ella.

Un cómodo silencio lleno la habitación mientras jugaban con la pequeña.

-Siento lo de tu hombro, bueno lo de tirarte al suelo y esas cosas- Bajo la mirada avergonzada

-Veo que sabes defenderte- la morena se tocaba su hombro dolorido.

-Mi padre siempre ha insistido en que debo ser capaz de defenderme.

-Dile de mi parte que hizo un buen trabajo, mi hombro es testigo- ambas chicas se miraron y rieron.

-Yasuko, creo que deberías compensarme, dentro de poco será la hora de cenar y seria molesto cocinar con el hombro así ¿Podrías cocinar para mi hoy?

-¿Estas segura de esa petición? No suelo cocinar a menudo-Asami levanto una ceja esperando que cambiara de opinión.

-Tengo un estomago fuerte, puedes hacer cualquier cosa no me quejare- una sonrisa dulce ilumino la cara de la morena.

Asami se dispuso a cocinar, no tenía el valor para negarle la petición después del incidente, había visto a Opal hacer esa receta millones de veces estaba convencida que no podía ser algo tan complicado o eso pensaba.

Korra miraba con curiosidad a su improvisada cocinera, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal sentada en el suelo. Cuando vio salir humo negro de su cocina se empezó a preguntar si había sido una buena idea.

La morena se levantó de un salto aproximándose para apagar el fuego que comenzó en lo que iba a ser su cena.

-Nunca había visto a nadie que consiguiera sacar fuego de unas verduras, no sabía que eran inflamables.-lo dijo con sorpresa y diversión en la voz mirando a la cocinera.

-Ya te dije que no cocino muy a menudo.-Levanto la ceja mientras decía la frase indicando que era tan obvio que no entendía la sorpresa de Korra.

-Define muy a menudo-Korra levanto la ceja imitando el gesto anterior de la otra chica.

-Nunca, Opal es la encargada de la cocina.-ambas chicas se miraron unos instantes para poco después romper el silencio con risas.

-De que te quejas, tienes un estomago fuerte ¿No? –decía Asami mientras daba pequeños golpes con la palma de la mano en el abdomen de Korra.

-No creo que nadie tenga el estómago tan fuerte como para esto-La chica aun miraba el trozo carbonizado –A partir de ahora se acabó la cocina para ti Yasuko.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento con una voz algo aguda que ambas chicas reconocieron enseguida.

La chica de ojos verdes recordó que la morena tenía una cita a las ocho con su persona menos favorita de la universidad, se iba a disculpar para salir lo antes posible de la habitación pero la morena hablo antes que ella.

-Yasuko ¿Sabes que puede querer Ginger? Sera un problema si le abro la puerta con Naga en la habitación.-Hablaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Tú la pediste que viniera a las ocho ¿No lo recuerdas?-la molestia aún permanecía en ella por el tema de Ginger.

-¡¿Yo?! Es imposible, yo le dije a Bolin que tú vendrías a las ocho y a ella la vería la semana que viene.

-¡Bolin!-Exclamaron ambas chicas.

-Que podemos hacer Yasuko? Ginger no puede ver a Naga- Korra daba vueltas por la habitación alterada.

-Tal vez si no hacemos ruido se canse y se vaya.

La voz aguda aun elevaba más el tono.

-Korra sé que estás ahí, tengo un regalo para ti, no me iré hasta que lo veas y lo disfrutemos las dos.

-De acuerdo, parece que el silencio no es una opción Yasuko.

-Tengo una idea, pero no va a ser divertido.

Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Korra apareció ante Ginger con el abdomen bastante abultado vestida una camisa azul suelta y unos vaqueros, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su estómago y emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor, Asami la seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Korra?-Ginger se acercó rápidamente a la morena.- ¿Draculina intento matarte?

-No te preocupes fue un malentendido, comí unas galletas de cacahuetes y soy alérgica, le pedí a Yasuko que me llevara al hospital, porque no quería que me vieras así.- Korra bajo la cabeza.

-Sí, y vamos tarde.-tomo el brazo de Korra, llevándola lejos de la pelirroja todo lo rápido que pudo con dirección al estacionamiento.

Korra vio cómo su acompañante la arrastro hasta quedar delante de un volkswagen beetle rojo, si bien el modelo era antiguo parecía haberse restaurado recientemente.

Asami saco las llaves, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la morena entrase en el vehículo, ella ocupo el asiento del conductor.

Naga se abrió paso entre la camisa de la morena, quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras Asami conducía sin rumbo aparente.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde ir ahora?-la chica de ojos verdes miro a la morena de reojo, mientras esta jugaba con Naga.

-Tú decides Yasuko, pero te recuerdo que aún me debes una cena, estoy tan hambrienta que estoy empezando a ver a Naga deliciosa-El pequeño animal blanco ladro en protesta para liberarse de los brazos de Korra.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, el ambiente era relajado, fuera estaba oscureciendo, Asami miro de nuevo a Korra que se palpaba el hombro, Asami volvió a sentirse culpable, se había equivocado con ella. Tendría que hacer algo especial para compensarla, no es que quisiera ser su amiga pero al menos no estaría en deuda con ella.

De repente tuvo una idea, dio un cambio de sentido, dirigiéndose a una pizzería cercana, pregunto a su acompañante como le gustaba la pizza, compro un par, las dejo en el asiento trasero y continuo conduciendo cuarenta minutos más.

El paisaje había cambiado, ya no se apreciaban las luces de la ciudad, lo único que se veía a lo lejos era una antigua pista de carreras.

Korra se sorprendió, cuando se acercaron a ese lugar, se sorprendió aún más, cuando su acompañante abrió el candado de la verja con un pasador.

-No conocía tus habilidades de ladrona Yasuko- dijo con tono divertido.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-Le devolvió una sonrisa.

Entraron en la pista con el coche, el lugar estaba oscuro y solitario, Asami hizo indicaciones a Korra para que saliera, el pequeño animal al verse liberado del abrazo de la morena corrió hacia las gradas, donde ambas esperaron a que su acompañante regresara.

Los focos iluminaron todo el recinto, el lugar era incluso mejor de lo que parecía en un principio, no era demasiado grande, es posible que por eso se dejase de utilizar, pero aun así no se veía descuidada, alguien segaba el césped de la zona central, las gradas estaban en buen estado incluso se notaba que habían sido pintadas hace poco tiempo.

Después de encender las luces del recinto Asami llevo el volkswagen beetle a la línea de salida, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es la velocidad? Sube.-Asami palmeo el asiento como invitación.

Korra estaba convencida de que ese coche no podría llegar a grandes velocidades, por lo que solamente se rio irónicamente y se montó en el auto.

-Estas segura que este cacharro puede correr.- el tono de burla no paso desapercibido para la conductora que solo sonrió de medio lado y levanto un ceja.

-No hay que fiarse de lo que se ve en el exterior, hay que levantar el capo.- Diciendo esto, arranco y acelero, dejando a Korra pegada al asiento.

Asami había dedicado horas a restaurarlo, era como su hijo, conocía cada centímetro de ese auto y toda la capacidad que tenía, había diseñado el motor pieza por pieza, introducido seis marchas manuales en lugar de cinco, y mejorado la aceleración.

Korra por otro lado estaba emocionada, bajo la ventanilla, saco la cabeza y dejo que el aire golpeara su rostro, se sorprendió cuando Asami derrapo en la primera curva, estaba claro que iban a una gran velocidad, se sentía emocionada, nunca pensó que podría experimentar algo así, el corazón le palpitaba más rápido que nunca y tenía la sensación de que apenas tocaban la pista, cerró los ojos y disfruto cada instante, se lamentó cuando su conductora comenzó a bajar la velocidad para detenerse.

La morena abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, salió del vehículo, espero a que Asami hiciese lo mismo y se lanzó a sus brazos, el gesto tomo desprevenida a la otra chica que solo pudo responder al mismo.

-¡Gracias! Nunca pensé experimentar algo así, eres fantástica, no imagine que tu…, eres increíble.- A Korra parecía faltarle las palabras para describir la emoción que sentía, cuando se percató del tiempo que la estaba abrazando se separó, casi de inmediato.

-¿Pasaste miedo?

-Ni por un momento confié plenamente en mi conductora, ¿Dónde has aprendido a manejar así?

-Mi madre me enseño, creo que aprendí antes a conducir que andar.-Dijo con tono divertido, la chica de ojos verdes sacando las pizzas del coche, seguramente ya se encontrarían frías.

Fueron junto a Naga que esperaba pacientemente en las gradas, se sentaron una al lado de la otra y repartieron las pizzas, con su correspondiente parte para la pequeña cachorra.

A los pocos minutos ya había terminado todo, el aire se había vuelto frio, pero ninguna de las presentes parecía tener ganas de regresar aun.

-Yasuko, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Es maravilloso.

-Venía con mi madre, cuando era pequeña, fue aquí donde aprendí a conducir, es uno de mis preciados recuerdos de ella.-Una sombra de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Asami.

Korra se percató del cambio de humor de Asami, noto como se estremecía, la morena rodeo con su brazo derecho, la cintura de la chica de ojos verdes, atrayéndola a su pecho, Asami se tensó de inmediato, al notar el cálido cuerpo de Korra junto a ella e intento soltarse del fuerte agarre, sin mucho éxito, ya que no quería volver a lastimarla.

-¡Suéltame!-su tono de voz era lloroso, recordar a su madre seguía siendo doloroso para ella.

-No, hace frio Yasuko, de esta forma estaremos cómodas las dos, además si sigues revolviéndote me harás daño en el hombro.-Korra mintió, sintió la tristeza de Asami, quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero sabía demasiado bien que no se dejaría, por orgullo, así que de esta forma mantendría su orgullo intacto.

-Está bien, pero solo porque de verdad hace frio.- Asami agradecía el calor del cuerpo de Korra, se acurruco, se sentía segura y tranquila en el abrazo de la morena.

Paso una media hora y ninguna de las dos mostraba signos de querer moverse del lugar, disfrutaban del silencio, ninguna de las dos decía nada, la chica de ojos verdes se estaba quedando dormida, se sentía realmente cómoda.

La morena la abrazaba cariñosamente, mientras una idea hacia unos minutos rondaba su cabeza, no quería interrumpir el momento, pero tenía que sacar esa idea.

-Yasuko, Naga va a pasar mucho tiempo sola, además tus clases me ayudan mucho y siento que te robo tiempo mientras me esperas, además yo podría cocinar siempre, cocinaría solo lo que te gusta, puedes seguir teniendo tus cosas en la habitación de Opal.

-¿Qué estas intentado decirme?

-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

* * *

N/A: Tuve algunos problemillas, para poder actualizar antes, espero que no se repita y pueda actualizar un poco más seguido, gracias por seguir la historia y por todos los comentarios, animan mucho a seguir escribiendo 3. Alguien puso que sería interesante que Korra conozca a "Asami Sato", puede que algo de eso pase, quien sabe…


	5. Recuerdos

** EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

Recuerdos

Era bastante tarde y el campus estaba silencioso, apenas se oían murmullos en algunos de los cuartos.

Hacia unos minutos que habían regresado y ambas chicas se dispusieron a ir a sus correspondientes habitaciones.

Desde la petición de Korra, Asami se mostraba pensativa, no es que no entendiera los motivos, le parecían bastante lógicos. La chica de ojos azules cada vez tenía menos tiempo libre entre los entrenamientos, que eran más largos, cuanto más se acercaban las competiciones, los estudios, las clases y sin olvidar a la pequeña Naga, las clases extras apenas podían entrar en su agenda. Pero convivir con Korra, era demasiado arriesgado para sus planes, tenía claro que debía decir que no, aunque tampoco encontraba las palabras para poder negarse.

Korra sentía el ambiente algo tenso, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan brusca, había sido una tarde tan increíble, que las palabras salieron solas sin poder detenerlas, necesitaba que ella aceptara su propuesta, pero temía haberse precipitado en la petición.

-Bueno, creo que nos despedimos aquí, buenas noches Korra.- dijo Asami con un tono neutro.

-Buenas Noches Yasuko, nos vemos mañana- Korra contesto de la misma forma.

Ninguna de las dos quería que su voz sonara tan distante, pero no podían evitar perderse en sus deliberaciones.

Opal aún estaba despierta, corrían rumores que Yasuko casi mata a Korra con algo que había comido, Opal temía que Asami hubiera cocinado lo que Korra se comió, no confiaba mucho en los rumores, pero sabía perfectamente las habilidades de chef de su amiga y se podía resumir: en ninguna y veneno absoluto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-En buen lio te has metido jovencita-Opal se encontraba justo delante de Asami, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-Asami levanto una ceja, mientras Opal mostraba a la actriz del drama que llevaba dentro.

-Yo que soy tan buena amiga, que he visto tu pastel de chocolate en el armario y me lo he comido, y tú con una desconocida, en un coche, haciendo lo que solo sabéis las dos, las chicas buenas no hacen esas cosas.-dijo Opal tan rápido como pudo y fingidas lágrimas en la cara.

-Solo fui con Korra, siento no haberte avisado… ¿Espera te comiste mi pastel?-El tono de Asami se elevó al percatarse de lo que realmente había dicho Opal.

-Fue tu culpa, llegabas tarde, él estaba ahí, todo fue muy confuso-dijo Opal sintiendo que debía haber huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Asami se acercaba peligrosamente con el bote de pegamento, que había utilizado con anterioridad.

-Dos pasteles, mañana te compro dos.-La voz de Opal era una mezcla entre temor y esperanza.

-Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo.-dijo Asami dando un beso en la mejilla de Opal.

Opal lanzo un suspiro de alivio y pregunto.

-¿Cómo esta Korra?

-Bien-En ese momento Asami se dio cuenta de algo -¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Es un campus pequeño y os vio Ginger, ella nos contó que intentaste asesinar a Korra, pero yo sé que nunca lo hubieses hecho sin avisarme-dijo en tono divertido, Opal.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Asami no quería mentir a Opal, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, con lo que solo le quedaba una opción.

-Korra me ha pedido que viva con ella, ahora va estar más ocupada con los entrenamientos, y será complicado ajustar horarios para las clases.-Con esto desvió la atención de Opal.

-¿Y qué has contestado?

-Aun nada.

-No puedes hacerlo es muy arriesgado, aunque quizás con ciertas condiciones no sería imposible.

-Ya está decidido, no voy aceptar, pero aun no sé la forma de rechazarlo.

-Deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo antes de contestar, no hay mejor forma para ganar la apuesta que pasar tiempo con ella.

Unos instantes después ambas chicas dormían plácidamente.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente, había regresado tarde la noche anterior y tenía que levantarse dos horas antes que el resto, para poder dejar libre a Naga un rato por el campus, en algún lugar apartado.

Korra se puso su ropa de deporte y jugo durante una hora con el pequeño animal que trotaba con diversión, poco después se encontraba en la ducha intentando despejar su cabeza, para encontrar una forma de que Yasuko, no pudiera rechazar su oferta, pero lo único que había pensado, era en hablar con ella e impedirle que respondiera hasta que dé con una solución, para ganar algo de tiempo.

Como cada mañana Opal, era la primera en prepararse y entrar en la ducha, mientras Asami miraba con recelo lo que tendría que vestir ese día, un vestido suelto completamente naranja con la parte del cuello verde, lo único en lo que podía pensar en momentos como ese, era como estaba disfrutando con esto Opal.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación y preparo su ropa interior, ese par de prendas eran las únicas que elegía a su gusto, ya que nadie más podría verlas.

Retiro del cajón dos prendas de lencería de satén negra con encajes rojos, y las puso encima de la cama mientras arreglaba el vestido.

Opal termino de preparase y Asami ocupo su lugar en el baño, llevando consigo el vestido y todo lo correspondiente a su disfraz.

Con el ruido de la ducha, Asami no pudo oír los golpes en la puerta, ni el saludo a la recién llegada.

-Buenos días Korra ¿Cómo estás? La comida de Yasuko siempre fue peligrosa, debería de tener un cartel de peligro-ambas rieron.

-Oh, Bien gracias, no fue nada, yo fui la culpable, buenos días a ti también Opal. ¿Puedo hablar con Yasuko?

-Está en la Ducha, pero… puedes esperarla dentro.

Korra apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando su vista se fijó en una de las camas, en la cual había un conjunto de lencería bastante sexy en su opinión, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica que no podía apartar los ojos.

-¿Estas Bien?-Opal se acercó con preocupación, hasta que siguió la mirada de Korra.

-Sí, si –dijo Korra apresuradamente, cuando fue consciente de que Opal se había percatado hacia donde miraba.

-¿Te gusta?-Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sí, es bonita-Korra dijo la frase intentando quitar importancia a la situación, pero Opal no se lo permitía.

-No solo es bonita, también es suave, toma tócala- Opal tomo en sus manos la lencería y se la dio a Korra.

-Tienes razón es muy suave…, Bolin es un chico con suerte.-Korra cada vez estaba más sonrojada e intentaba distanciarse más de Opal.

-Sí, siempre he pensado que es afortunado, al igual que yo, de tenerle a él.

Opal se dirigió a la puerta del baño, dio unos ligeros golpes y hablo con un tono más alto de lo habitual para que la escuchase.

-Yasuko, ha venido Korra para hablar contigo, yo voy a salir tengo que comprar un par de pasteles.

-De acuerdo, recuerda, tienes que llegar a dármelos –El tono juguetón de Asami no pasó desapercibido para Opal, la cual sonrió con malignidad.

-Por supuesto que sí, me ofende tu desconfianza, casi lo olvido, te dejaste la ropa interior fuera.

-¡¿Qué?! Dámela por favor-Opal pudo distinguir el pánico en la voz de Asami, lo cual provoco que sonriera ampliamente.

-No puedo, que mal, tengo que ir por pasteles, lastima, Korra te la alcanzara.-La voz de Opal sonaba con fingida lastima.

-No te molestes, no hace falta que compres nada-Trataba de convencer Asami.

-No, no te di mi palabra, voy a cumplirla, no hay más que hablar, nos vemos luego.

Diciendo esto se acercó a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, miro a Korra.

-Si yo fuera tú, no le diría que has estado manoseando su lencería.

-¿Qué?-A pesar de ser testigo de la conversación de las otras chicas, por primera vez se daba cuenta que la lencería que aún tenía entre sus manos era de Yasuko.

-Nos vemos.-Es lo último que dijo Opal antes de cerrar la puerta.

Había pasado varios minutos, en la habitación no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-¿Korra?... ¿Sigues ahí?-dijo Asami titubeante.

-Si…si –dijo Korra tartamudeando ligeramente.

-¿Podrías… darme mi… ropa?-Asami trataba de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, sin demasiado éxito.

-Sí, ahora mismo- Korra se apresuró a contestar como si quemaran las palabras.

Se acercó a la puerta dejando precipitadamente las prendas, en el brazo que sobresalía por la delgada apertura que abrió Asami.

Korra no pudo evitar fijarse en la hermosa mano de la chica, por lo que se alejó rápidamente, sintiéndose aún incomoda.

Unos instantes más tardes, Asami salía del baño, lista para ir a la cafetería como todos los días, mientras Korra la seguía en silencio.

La conversación entre ambas chicas era escasa, Korra no podía dejar de mirar discretamente a la chica que caminaba a su lado, todavía recordaba perfectamente la lencería.

-Ojala no hayas esperado mucho.-dijo Asami tratando de suavizar el extraño ambiente en el que se encontraban.

-Solo tres años, Yasuko-ambas chicas rieron, cortando así la tensión de hace unos momentos.

-Estas… ¿Guapa? ¿De dónde sacas esos vestidos?-El tono de Korra era de absoluta incredulidad, ya había visto lo que escondía debajo de ese vestido de naranja recién caída de un árbol, y no podía entender como elegía tan bien su ropa interior y tan horriblemente mal el resto de la ropa.

La otra chica se pensó por unos segundos la respuesta.

-Detesto que otra persona vista igual que yo-dijo intentando sonar convincente, estaba segura que esos vestidos eran "únicos", por lo que no estaba mintiendo técnicamente.

En el camino a lo lejos se podía ver a Ty Lee gritando, bailando y animando, a los estudiantes medio dormidos que había en el campus, ese día parecía estar más eufórica que de costumbre, Asami se percató de su presencia y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme antes?-pregunto Asami con curiosidad.

-Por poco lo olvido, quiero que pienses lo que hablamos ayer, no me respondas aun, por favor, piénsalo- el tono suplicante de Korra hizo imposible poder rechazar su petición.

-Lo pensare-se podía apreciar la resignación en su voz, pero los ojos azules que la miraban y la voz que utilizo, la hicieron dudar de su decisión.

Habían llegado donde Ty lee, Asami se detuvo hablar con ella unos momentos antes de continuar su camino a la cafetería, le entrego una fotografía y le recordó amablemente, que el aula del periódico estaría abierta.

-Yasuko ¿Estas segura de esto? Opal te matara-dijo Korra preocupada sinceramente por la otra chica.

-Por supuesto, seguro que con el tiempo le parecerá divertido…con el tiempo-dijo con tono divertido Asami.

-Yasuko, recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar-dijo Korra con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

Asami le golpeo con el puño el brazo con cariño.

-No deberías olvidarlo, nunca.-Le respondió con la misma cálida sonrisa.

La cafetería estaba llena, Opal llego a pensar que no conseguiría los pasteles, pero después de lo de esa mañana, no hubiese sido nada prudente aparecer delante de su amiga sin ellos.

-Casi no lo conseguimos, amorcito-dijo Bolin sacudiéndose la ropa después de todos los empujones y tirones que habían recibido.

-Por suerte nos llevamos los últimos-La chica sonó realmente aliviada.

Una voz estridente y animada llamaba la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

"Esto es para Opal, por ser una amiga, muy especial".

Ty lee se situaba en mitad de la cafetería preparándose para su actuación.

-¡¿Qué?!Dime que no es cierto, Bolin- se había dado la vuelta y sujetaba del cuello de la camisa a Bolin.

-Eso parece, se ve que tienes una buena amiga, además solo animara un poco y ya, ¿Que puede salir mal?-Bolin poso sus manos en los hombros de Opal para tranquilizarla.

Ty lee saco sus pompones de colores y con un pequeño estallido, salió de ellos cientos de fotografías de Opal con un pijama de hurones rosa, conjuntado con zapatillas y sombrero de hurones, regalo de Bolin, Opal le quería pero odiaba con todo su ser ese pijama, esa foto fue de la única vez que accedió a ponérselo y sabría que algún día lo pagaría.

Pero el sufrimiento de Opal no había acabado, Ty lee era muy perfeccionista cuando decidía hacer algo, y ahora era el momento de animar a Opal.

-"Dadme una O"-Todos corearon la letra y todas que Ty Lee decía. Mientras ella dibujaba con su cuerpo cada letra.

-"Dadme una P".

-"Dadme una A".

-"Dadme una L".

"Opal, Opal, Opal la amiga muy especial"-Ty lee saltaba y gritaba con verdadera entregada a lo que estaba haciendo.

Y de nuevo Ty lee repetía todo, mientras que la gente parecía seguirla con más entusiasmo que antes.

Opal miro a lo lejos con resignación, donde Asami le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso.

-Bolin, prométeme que vendrías a visitarme a la cárcel, si me arrestaran por asesinato-susurro Opal al oído de Bolin para que pudiera oírla.

-Claro que sí amorcito, pero haría algo mejor, idearía un plan de fuga, nos cambiaríamos el nombre, yo sería Bolinero y tu Opalacia, nadie sospechará, además tendríamos un criadero de hurones ¿Hay algo más adorable que esos hurones?-Bolin parecía convencido de su plan.

-Mejor no-dijo Opal entre preocupada y alagada con la propuesta.

Después de repetir la misma canción cinco veces, todo el mundo se retiró a sus respectivas clases.

Hacía ya hora y media que había comenzado la clase de Varrick, todos guardaban silencio, había llegado uno de esos momentos que Varrick tanto amaba, el concurso, como el mismo lo llamo "Quien es más tonto de los dos" donde seleccionaba, a los dos peores alumnos de su clase y los hacia competir en un concurso de pregunta y respuesta.

Habían colocado dos mesas en el centro de la clase con un pulsador luminoso entre él y Zhu li, que se situó al lado de Varrick mientras hacia las presentaciones.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy tendremos dos concursantes pésimos luchando entre sí, por demostrar quién es merecedor del título.-Varrick carraspeo para crear tensión en el ambiente, y prosiguió.

-Tendrán que responder correctamente una serie de preguntas, el que más acierte gana, fácil ¿Cierto? Los concursantes son…-Hizo una pausa dramática.

-A mi izquierda Mako, un recién llegado a la competición, pero que no os engañen es por méritos propios, cada día se ha esforzado por llegar a este concurso, un fuerte aplauso para él- Varrick levanto el brazo de Mako que miraba con fastidio a sus compañeros.

Después Varrick se acercó a Korra, levanto su brazo y dijo:

-A mi derecha defendiendo el título Korra, perdedora invicta de las últimas cuatro veces-Prosiguió el improvisado presentador.-hagan sus apuestas regalare medio punta extra a los que apoyen al ganador de esta edición.

Korra se acercó Asami, con una idea en mente.

-Te propongo algo, si yo gano el concurso vienes a vivir conmigo, aceptare cualquier condición que me pongas pero viviremos juntas, y si ganas tú, no volveré a insistir, y admitiré tu negación a hacerlo.-La voz de Korra sonaba esperanzada.

Asami se encontraba sorprendida, no entendía como la morena se había dado cuenta de que ella quería decirle que no.

-¿Cómo lo sup...?-Pregunto sorprendida Asami

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? Parece que ya empiezo a conocerte, la única razón por la que no me has dicho que no, es porque no sabes de qué manera hacerlo, te estoy ofreciendo una salida. ¿Aceptas?-Interrumpió Korra

-Estas muy segura de ti misma ¿no?- dijo Asami levantando la ceja, en realidad la situación le parecía interesante, pasase lo que pasase, algo bueno conseguiría, demostrar que pudo enseñar a Korra o librarse de esa petición incomoda.

-No estoy segura de mi misma, estoy segura de ti, sé que has sido capaz de enseñarme y quiero demostrártelo ¿Trato?-Extendió su mano hacia la chica.

-Trato.-Asami apretó levemente la mano de Korra que la miro realmente feliz.

Pronto Korra sintió un tirón de su brazo, que la hizo soltar la mano.

-Yo apoyare a Korra, ella nunca me defrauda, porque si gana le estará esperando un dulce, esponjoso y sabroso premio-Ginger utilizaba su mejor tono seductor, mientras sostenía el brazo de Korra y acariciaba con la otra mano el pecho de Korra, lo cual la hizo sonrojar de inmediato. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie y menos para la chica que aún estaba enfrente, la cual estaba incomoda por momentos.

-¿Qué le darás de recompensa, un flan, dulce, esponjoso y sabroso?-El tono burlon de Asami, interrumpió el jugueteo de Ginger.

-Es una lástima, hay gente que no sabe cuándo sobra, sabes te aconsejo que cierres la boca y animes a Korra, ya que en teoría la estabas ayudando draculina-La voz de Ginger sonó aguda.

-Ginger, me gustan tanto tus consejos, que no los uso para no estropearlos, y creo que Mako es muy capaz de ganar, de hecho creo que ganara.- Asami miro a Korra que tenía cara de decepción reflejada en la cara. Lo cierto es que deseaba estar del lado de Korra, incluso aunque ello significase perder, pero no soportaba a Ginger y su orgullo se lo impedía.

Por otro lado, Korra solo podía pensar en ganar, para demostrar a la chica de ojos verdes que se había equivocado, que debió elegirla a ella antes que a Mako, no comprendía porque a pensar de esforzarse tanto para acercarse a ella, lo prefirió a él.

-Chica lista Yasuko, si tuviera que apostar también apostaría por Mako-dijo Varrick con plena seguridad.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?-Dijo Zhu li que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

-Por supuesto, ¿En qué estás pensando?-Contesto curioso.

-Si yo gano, iremos de acampada con Tonraq, el fin de semana, si ganas tú, no saldremos de la ciudad en un año –dijo Zhu li

-¿Un año? ¿Sin visitas a familia, sin acampadas sorpresa? ¿Nada?-Preguntaba incrédulo Varrick.

-Nada de nada-prometió Zhu li. -Lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada de determinación en Korra, estaba segura que daría lo mejor de ella.

-Trato hecho, Zhu li haz lo tuyo.-Y dicho esto, Zhu Li estrecho la mano de Varrick para confirmar la apuesta.

-Que comience el concurso.-dijo Varrick

Dos horas más tarde los marcadores estaban igualados, y tan solo faltaba una pregunta.

-Verdadero o Falso, una de las variables que puede afectar a la velocidad es la resistencia del aire.

Se ilumino primero el pulsador de Korra, que miro a Asami y sonrió ampliamente, sonrojando a esta última, al recordar aquella lección en concreto.

-Verdadero-dijo Korra con total confianza.

-Es…correcto-dijo Varrick aun en shock.

En ese momento, Korra salto de alegría, lo había conseguido, había ganado la apuesta y demostrado a Asami que estaba equivocada con ella, era la primera vez que contesto a las preguntas sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Creo que debes recibir tu premio Korra-dijo Ginger rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Korra.

-Gra..Gracias, pero deberías de felicitar a Yasuko, sin ella nunca hubiese podido ganar.-Korra apenas pudo terminar la frase, cuando noto los labios de Ginger sobre los suyos, estaba tan eufórica por haber ganado, que le respondió al beso con la mayor intensidad de lo que pensaba, recorriendo violentamente su boca con su lengua, pegándose más al cuerpo de Ginger, ignorando a todos los que estaban alrededor.

Mientras tanto Varrick se acercó a Mako dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-No esperaba nada de ti, y aun así has logrado decepcionarme-dijo esto con absoluta indignación.

Después Varrick se acercó a Asami, que había apartado la mirada de Korra y Ginger, fastidiada por la visión.

-Yo te quería Yasuko, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué le enseñaste? ¿Eres consciente que dormiré en el suelo? Tampoco hay electricidad, electricidad Yasuko, por no hablar de los insectos, soy tan apetitoso para ellos, ¡Me has condenado a muerte!, ¡a muerte!, que caiga sobre tu conciencia-dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos, tirado en el suelo.

-Deja a Yasuko, has perdido, tenemos mucho que preparar.-dijo Zhu li tirándole del cuello de la camisa arrastrándole hasta sacarle del aula.

Mako miro hacia Ginger y Korra, una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en sus ojos, Asami se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico e intento animarlo, por otro lado la escena ya la estaba irritando demasiado.

-¿Qué te parece un chocolate? Yo invito-Agarro del brazo a Mako, dispuesta a salir d allí con él.

-Gracias, Yasuko, en serio lo necesito.- apoyo su mano en la de Asami y sonrió. Apreciaba enormemente que quisiera animarlo.

El momento de euforia había pasado y Korra intento despegarse de Ginger, que mantenía su agarre férreo en su cuerpo.

Como pudo, logro zafarse, recuperando el aliento, busco con la mirada a la chica de ojos verdes, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Opal se acercó a Korra.

-Felicidades, te habría felicitado antes pero estabas algo…ocupada.- dijo Opal guiñando un ojo y avergonzando a Korra.

-Gracias-Contesto tímidamente.

-Sabía que lo harías, me hiciste ganar medio punto, estaba segura que la lencería de Yasuko te traería buena suerte, si quieres mañana, a la misma hora…-Opal sonrió a una Korra completamente ruborizada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Yasuko?-dijo Korra casi tartamudeando intentando cambiar el tema lo más, rápidamente posible.

-Se fue con Mako.

-¿Con Mako?-Frunció el ceño en un gesto involuntario.

-Sí, salieron hace unos minutos, igual los alcanzas.

Korra salió del aula con rapidez, con la esperanza de encontrarles pronto.

Cerca de la cafetería podía verse a dos personas conversando amigablemente.

-Sí, Bolin aún tiene un peluche con el que duerme, al que llama Pabu, creo que le quiere más que a mí, si estuviéramos en un precipicio ambos colgados de una cuerda, primero le salvaría a él –dijo Mako con una leve carcajada.

-No te preocupes, soy amiga de Opal desde hace años, prácticamente hermanas, y si estuviéramos los pastelitos y yo atadas a las vías de un tren, lo más seguro es que moriría aplastada-Ambos rieron sonoramente.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma Yasuko, hoy te has convertido en la leyenda, en la leyenda de Korra-dijo Mako con admiración.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada especial.-Pregunto Asami con curiosidad.

-Eres la única persona sobre la tierra, que ha metido algo de física aplicada en esa cabeza dura de Korra, tendré que pedirle que me ceda alguna de sus horas contigo, para que me ayudes con la asignatura, queda claro, que después de perder el concurso, lo necesito. -dijo Mako con voz suplicante.

-¿Pedir…me qué?-Dijo Korra con la voz entrecortada por la carrera. Lo cierto es que había escuchado la conversación, pero esa petición no le agradaba demasiado.

-Le estoy pidiendo a Yasuko, que me ayude con la asignatura, pero como te da clases a ti, me preguntaba si me cederías algunas de tus horas de estudio con ella.-Contesto el chico con sinceridad.

-No creo que pueda, yo aún necesito todas las clases, además ella también está ocupada con otras cosas, tampoco podría sacar tiempo para ti-dijo Korra mientras rodeaba la cintura de Asami con su brazo-Yo soy suficiente trabajo para ella-prosiguió Korra sonriendo.

En la proximidad del cuerpo de Korra, Asami noto un olor empalagoso, como azúcar recién quemada, perteneciente al perfume de Ginger, en la posición en que las había dejado hace un rato, no era de extrañar que Korra conservase aun ese olor, esto solo hizo que la chica recordara la escena y que se tensara casi de inmediato.

-¡Suéltame Korra! No quisiera que pasase lo de la última vez-dijo Asami forcejeando un poco.- ¿Es que no me escuchaste?-el tono de Asami era de advertencia.

Nada más escucharlo Korra la soltó, recordada bien lo que sucedió la última vez que hizo caso omiso de la petición, con ese mismo tono de voz, todavía sentía algo de dolor en el hombro.

-Creo que podría organizarme y sacar algo de tiempo para ayudarle- dijo Asami tocando el brazo de Mako.

-Pero… ya estás muy ocupada, además yo cada vez tengo peores horarios, y necesitare añadir clases, se acercan los exámenes -Trataba de convencerle la chica de ojos azules.

Mako podía conseguir todo tan fácilmente que realmente molestaba a Korra, ella se esforzaba tanto para tan solo conseguir un pequeño gesto de la chica, que lo encontraba realmente injusto e irritable.

-Según el concurso has mejorado mucho, además estoy segura que tienes alguna voluntaria, que estaría más que dispuesta para ayudarte con las clases y que a ti no te incomodaría, con lo que no veo el problema en que te ayude ella.-La voz de Asami sonó tranquila, fría y distante.

-Por lo menos ella, me ha apoyado, otra persona me ha visto esforzarme cada día y aun así pensaba que fallaría-El tono de Korra era dolido y lleno de reproche.

Asami miro a Korra sorprendida, por primera vez se dio cuenta que Korra estaba dolida con ella.

Mako se revolvía incomodo, estaba convencido de que las chicas se habían olvidado de que estaba allí, sintió que la conversación era extraña, parecía un discusión, que poco tenía que ver con su propuesta.

-Chicas, debo irme, ya me dirán que han decidido, comparte un poco a Yasuko no seas egoísta-Mako intento bromear, pero había demasiado tensión entre las chicas, lo cual le hizo salir del lugar rápidamente sin esperar respuesta.

-Korra, Solo apoye a Mako porque…-El tono suave en la explicación fue interrumpido por una voz conocida.

-¡Korra!-Dijo un hombre canoso, dirigiéndose a la chica de ojos azules.

-Señor Sato, ¿Cómo está?-Sonrio la chica con cariño.

-Muy bien Korra, ya te he dicho antes que me llames solo Hiroshi.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre ¿Y cómo esta Asami?-Pregunto con algo de timidez.

-Así que ella, sí que es solo Asami, es interesante saberlo-dijo El hombre levantando una de sus cejas, este gesto se le hizo familiar a Korra.

-No lo pensé solo lo dije-Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica.

-Mi hija sigue siendo hermosa y terca, acabara con la salud de su anciano padre-Contesto Hiroshi con diversión sabiendo, que su hija presenciaba todo y no salía de su asombro.

-Me gustaría volver a verla-dijo Korra.

-Tardaras un tiempo en verla, creo que se ira a estudiar al extranjero en breve, aunque creo, que anda por aquí cerca estos días.-dijo mirando a su hija que se mantenía a cierta distancia en silencio.

Lo cierto era que Asami tenía su propia conversación interna:

 _"Korra no me conoce, nunca nos hemos visto antes de esto, pero se empeña en llamarme Asami, un trato muy cercano para supuestamente no conocernos de nada, está mintiendo, sabía que mi padre era competitivo, pero nunca pensé que utilizaría estos métodos tan sucios, seguro que espera que me convierta en su amiga, para después decir que nunca fuimos amigas y así poder ganar, probablemente llegaron a un acuerdo para subirle la beca o tal vez obsequiarle con un gran cheque, esto explica porque quiere ser mi amiga, con tanta insistencia, además de ser tan dulce conmigo, por eso le molesto lo de Mako, él se interponía en sus planes, como he podido ser tan estúpida, todos podemos ser jugadores en esta apuesta"._

La mano de Korra atrapo la de la chica sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 _-_ Hiroshi, quiero presentarte a mi amiga, Yasuko.-dijo Korra con tono alegre.

-Hermoso nombre jovencita y dime ¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?-Sonrió con picardía a su hija.

-¿Amigas? ¿Yo de Korra? Siento decepcionarle pero nunca podría ser su amiga-Asami se soltó con brusquedad del agarre. Estaba muy enojada, ella no era un juguete.

-¿Qué? Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto, supongo que aún seguimos en somos amigas, pero no lo vas a decir-dijo Korra con tono cansado.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?, luego te extraña que apoye a Mako es mucho más inteligente que tú, nunca podría ser amiga de alguien tan tonta como tu.-dijo Asami con desprecio.

Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de ira, esta vez, la otra chica fue demasiado lejos.

-Tienes razón Yasuko, por eso, se acabó, no me busques, yo no te buscare, lo siento Hiroshi me tengo que ir-Korra se alejó, lanzando una papelera cercana por los aires.

-Bien hecho hija, eres una completa estúpida orgullosa-dijo Hiroshi con enojo

-¿Por qué no he querido caer en vuestra trampa? Puedes decirle que pase a recoger su cheque, hizo un buen trabajo, casi me creo que la lastime.

-¿De qué cheque hablas?

-Korra y yo nunca nos hemos visto antes, es imposible que me conociera y mucho menos que tuviera ese trato tanto cercano hacia a mí -dijo Asami dolida.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Dijo Hiroshi sorprendido-Yo tampoco pienso mucho en ese día, duele demasiado, pero tenías razón en algo, nunca podrías ser amiga de alguien como ella, es demasiado buena para ti, pudiste ganar la apuesta, pero por orgullo negaste lo que ella ya te había dado, su amistad. Espero que puedas reparar lo que has roto.-Hiroshi le dio un beso en la frente, como despedida.

Asami regreso a la habitación donde una Opal la esperaba impaciente.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Korra?-dijo Opal, en el momento en que Asami cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Hola a ti también, sí que las noticias vuelan-dijo Asami con cansancio.

-Estaba con Bolin, cuando vimos pasar a Korra, no quiere volver a verte, nunca la vi tan enfadada.

-Ella y mi padre pretendían jugar conmigo, Korra decía que conocía a Asami ¿Puedes creerlo?-se defendía Asami.

-Sabes, al principio era divertido observarles, tú no la recuerdas y ella no te reconoce, pero de alguna forma lo has estropeado todo. Voy a ver como esta Korra, piensa, que si tu padre y yo te decimos que la conoces, quizás si la conozcas.

Opal se fue de la habitación, Asami se sentó en la cama incapaz de dejar de pensar que todo el mundo parecía saber que las dos chicas se conocían, pero por más que pensaba, no encontraba el lugar ni el momento en el que podrían haber coincidido, hasta que recordó algo que dijo su padre "Yo tampoco pienso mucho en ese día, duele demasiado" de pronto Asami lo vio claro, era el funeral de su madre, nunca hablaban demasiado de ese día.

Flashback

Era un día soleado, brillaba el sol, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, muy opuesto a los sentimientos de las personas allí presentes que se reunían alrededor de un ataúd, rodeado de hermosas flores.

En el lugar de honor, Tonraq con su pequeña hija, ofrecían sus respetos a un reciente enviudado Hiroshi, estaba pálido, con marcas de ojeras y ojos hinchados de haber llorado durante horas.

-Siento tu perdida, era una mujer excepcional-dijo Tonraq

-Mi corazón se paró en el mismo instante que el suyo-Confesaba Hiroshi.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, piensa en Asami -dijo Tonraq dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña Asami, que se encontraba al lado de su padre, los ojos de la niña, eran inexpresivos, no había rastro de lágrimas, su mirada se hallaba perdida en la lejanía, mientras la pequeña Opal lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

-No ha llorado ni una sola vez, no sé qué hacer, ayúdame Tonraq, no sé qué hacer sin Yasuko- Dijo con Hiroshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña Korra tiro de la ropa de Hiroshi, quien se agacho para escucharla.

-No estés triste, ella sigue con vida, justo aquí-señalo el corazón del hombre-si escuchas con atención aun podrá oírla-Korra le abrazo fuertemente y Hiroshi rompió en llanto.

Por primera vez Asami reacciono, al ver a su padre llorar desconsoladamente, su cara reflejo pánico, había escuchado toda la conversación, pero por más que lo intentara, no oía a su madre en su corazón.

Tonraq intento acercase, pero cuando la niña vio que se acercaba a ella, se soltó de Opal y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad.

Habían pasado horas, nadie había encontrado a Asami, la buscaron por todas partes.

Korra aprovecho que todo el mundo estaba ocupado para escaparse, recordó haber visto un pequeño estanque con bonitas flores, algo escondido, sin duda seria su sitio favorito para esconderse.

Al poco de llegar, vio a la joven Sato sentada en la hierba, apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sabía que estarías aquí –Dijo con tono triunfal Korra.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la niña confundida.

-Es un lugar hermoso para huir, pero todos están preocupados, deberíamos volver- Korra le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y fue rechazada de un manotazo.

-Eres una mentirosa, como mamá-Dijo Asami con enfado.

-Tu mamá no era una mentirosa, ni yo tampoco –grito Korra con enfado.

-Sí que lo era, dijo que nunca me dejaría, que siempre estaría conmigo, pero se ha ido para siempre- gritaba Asami con rabia.

-Pero ella no te ha dejado y nunca te dejara-Dijo Korra con seguridad

-Mentirosa, mentirosa-Asami se levantó y comenzó a golpear con los puños el pecho de Korra-Por mucho que intento, no puedo oírla en mi corazón, eres una mentirosa.

-Pero no mentí, mi madre me dijo que con las mamás es diferente, ellas nos cuidan desde el mundo de los espíritus y ponen en nuestro camino a personas que nos abracen, nos cuiden y nos quieran-Korra rodeo el cuerpo de Asami abrazándola cálidamente.

Asami se abrazó fuertemente a Korra, mientras derramaba todas las lágrimas que había guardado, escondió la cara en el cuello de la niña de ojos azules, que sentía humedecer su hombro, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza.

-Si tan solo ese ingeniero hubiera diseñado bien el automóvil, mamá estaría viva-Dijo Asami gimoteando.

-El pasado no puede cambiarse, solo se puede aprender de él, eso dice mi papa, cuando alguien hace algo malo-dijo Korra.

-Entonces seré ingeniera, seré la mejor ingeniera, inventare algo para que esto, no vuelva a suceder nunca más a nadie.-dijo Asami con determinación.

-¿Es una promesa?-Pregunto la niña de ojos Azules, ofreciéndole el dedo meñique.

-Es una promesa-dijo Asami estrechando su dedo meñique con el suyo.

-Por cierto, me llamo Korra-Inclino la cabeza hacia delante

-Yo Asami, encantada de conocerte-Apoyo la frente en la de la otra niña-Gracias.

Ambas chicas sonrieron dulcemente mientras a lo lejos oían los gritos de las personas que las buscaban.

Fin Flashback

Asami se encontraba en shock, era cierto que se conocían, ella le dio el motivo para ser ingeniera, ella le dio su sueño y le había dicho cosas horribles solo para herirla, Korra nunca la perdonaría.

* * *

N/A: Lo primero, gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que tardo en actualizar, pero al menos os puedo asegurar que no voy a abandonarlo, en este capítulo hay varios guiños a la serie original, a ver si los encontráis todos. Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de todo, creo que es uno de mis favoritos desde que comencé a escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero vuestras opiniones. Ya falta menos para que salga la segunda parte del comic.


	6. El karma I

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El Karma I

El repique del agua en la ventana despertó a la chica de ojos verdes, había llovido durante toda la noche y el cielo aun amenazaba con continuar haciéndolo.

Asami miro a su alrededor, Opal dormía plácidamente.

El día anterior había regresado bastante tarde a la habitación, aunque Asami pregunto disimuladamente a Opal por la conversación con Korra, la chica evadió el tema, sin duda debía estar muy enfadada.

Asami se levantó, se ducho se puso un pantalón negro que marcaba a la perfección sus curvas y una sudadera roja ajustada a su cuerpo. Sabía que todas las mañanas Korra sacaba a Naga a correr un poco, por lo que había decidido salir a buscarla y así poder hablar con ella, para comprobar los daños que había ocasionado el día anterior.

No había dado un paso hacia la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas vestida así?-dijo Opal incorporándose rápidamente.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?-Pregunto Asami confusa

-Mírate, en el espejo ¿Dónde está Yasuko? –Contesto Opal dramáticamente.

\- ¡Esta aquí¡ la peluca, las gafas, el aparato en los dientes…-Asami la miraba preguntándose ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Hay demasiado de Asami ahí.

-Exageras, solo voy con un pantalón y una sudadera-dijo restando importancia a las palabras de Opal.

-¿Y esto?- Opal repaso el cuerpo de Asami con las manos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Opal, apenas unos segundos.

-Así que tu plan, es seducir a la inocente Korra para que te perdone, las chicas decentes no hacen esas cosas ¿Es que no te enseñe nada?-Opal había comenzado su discurso de fingido drama.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes que voy a ver a Korra?-Asami, sabía que estaba cayendo en el juego de Opal, pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

-Es evidente, te has dado cuenta de que yo tenía razón, por eso quieres disculparte con ella, mamá Opal te ayudara si dices las palabras mágicas.

-¿Mama Opal? Ni en tus mejores sueños-Asami se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo disgustos me das, ¿Quién cose tus maravillosos vestidos, hasta que le duelen las manos? ¿Quién aguanta tu mal carácter?-Opal se preparaba para recibir el Oscar a la mejor actuación femenina. No le había gustado como trato a Korra, adoraba a su amiga pero merecía un pequeño castigo.

-De acuerdo, me rindo, por favor ayúdame con Korra-dijo con absoluta resignación, lo cierto era que cualquier ayuda con Korra sería buena.

-Por favor… ¿Qué?-Opal no iba a dejar que Asami se escapase.

-Por favor, mamá Opal-Asami sintió una punzada de ira hacia su queridísima amiga.

-Así me gusta, tengo un regalo muy especial- Opal saco una caja y se la entregó a la chica. Ella la abrió y encontró ropa de deporte rosa intenso, la tela era más gruesa de lo normal, Asami tardo unos segundos en descubrir, que la tela era idéntica al de las toallas.

Asami se lo puso a regañadientes, era suelto, algo pesado y parecía un anuncio humano de algodón dulce.

\- Eres tan dulce Yasuko, bienvenida a casa-dijo Opal divertida.

-Sabes que te odio ¿Verdad?

-Te lo mereces y lo sabes, además deberías irte, parece que va a llover y vas vestida con toallas, solo te informo.

-Tienes razón, supongo que me lo merezco, Korra fue tan tierna conmigo –Suspiro-Gracias por todo Opal-Asami deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

-Seguro te perdonara, si consigues hablar con ella, solo dale algo de tiempo –Opal tiro del brazo de su amiga, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

Asami salió de la habitación teniendo una cosa en la cabeza, conseguiría que Korra la perdonara, costase lo que costase.

El aire de la mañana golpeaba la cara de Korra, mientras corría sola absorta en sus pensamientos. Debido a que el suelo estaba aún mojado, el paseo matutino de Naga tuvo que ser más corto de lo habitual, ya que las huellas serían más difíciles de esconder.

Korra había pasado mala noche, no había podido pegar ojo, se sentía realmente molesta, no quería volver a saber nada de la otra chica.

-¡Korra espera!-La voz de Asami se elevó tratando de llegar a la otra chica.

-No puede ser-murmuro Korra para sí misma, aumentando el ritmo de la carrera.

-¿Quieres detenerte un momento?-dijo Asami en un esfuerzo por alcanzarla.

-¿No eres tan inteligente? Ya deberías saber la respuesta- Protestaba Korra.

Después de media hora había comenzado a llover, Korra estaba sorprendía, aunque su perseguidora no la había alcanzado, si había podido seguirla a cierta distancia, pocas personas eran capaz de semejante hazaña.

Por otro lado, Asami se sentía fatigada la ropa era demasiado pesada e incómoda, solo su terquedad la hacía mantener el ritmo.

-No puedes alcanzarme, ¿Te rindes ya?-pregunto Korra burlonamente.

-Ni...en…sue…ños, posiblemente…soy…tan terca como tú –Jadeaba Asami.

La ropa de Asami había absorbido el agua de la lluvia volviéndola más pesada, haciéndola arrastrar el pantalón que ya era holgado antes de mojarse.

Al cabo de un rato, Asami tropezó y fue a dar con la cara en un charco cercano, afortunadamente el barro amortiguo la caída de su cuerpo.

Korra se preocupó por la chica acercándose a ella a toda velocidad, cuando vio que levanto la cabeza del charco, suspiro con alivio, vio como la chica intenta levantarse pero su ropa no se lo permitía, aun así no sería ella quien la ayudaría a levantarse.

-¿Qué tal el baño?-Bromeaba Korra

-He estado en charcos mejores- Sonrió cálidamente-¿Podemos hablar ahora?-Dijo Asami endulzando su voz.

-No, no creo que deba relacionarme con gente tan inteligente como tu ¿Tela de toalla en serio?-Dijo Korra sarcásticamente.

-Hablemos por favor-Dijo Asami suplicante, entendía el enfado de la otra chica.

-¿Por qué debería? Nunca has sido amable conmigo -dijo Korra con cansancio.

-No soy Antipática, solo tengo amabilidad selectiva-dijo la chica divertida.

-Serias incapaz de ser amable con todo el mundo por tres días seguidos, estoy tan segura que hablare contigo si eres capaz.-dijo Korra confiada.

-Es un trato-La sonrisa volvió adornar el rostro de la chica embadurnada en barro, hasta que escucho una voz molesta.

-¡Buenos días Korra!-dijo Ginger depositando un ligero beso en la mejilla de Korra.

-Ella no entra en el trato ¿Verdad?-Por primera vez en el día el tono de Asami era de preocupación.

-Todo el mundo, es todo el mundo-dijo Korra guiñándola un ojo.

-¡Buenos días Ginger! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-dijo sonriente la chica de ojos azules.

-Mis estiramientos matutinos-coqueteaba Ginger.

-¡Buenos días Ginger! Qué bueno verte tan temprano-Asami intento sonar lo más amable posible, pero era tan exagerado que nadie podía creerla.

-Hola draculina, sabes eres tan fea que fuiste a comprar una máscara de Halloween y solamente te vendieron la goma elástica.-rio sonoramente Ginger.

-Eres muy graciosa Ginger, tener sentido del humor es importante.-Asami sonrió tan falsamente que daba miedo, estaba segura que esto sería perjudicial para su salud.

Korra miraba la situación divertida, tenía la corazonada que la chica de ojos verdes no podría seguir siendo amable con Ginger por mucho más tiempo.

-Korra ¿Ese charco es de agua o es de algo más fuerte?-Pregunto con sorpresa Ginger.

-No sé de qué hablas, Yasuko es siempre así de amable-dijo Korra irónicamente.

-¿Te caíste draculina?

-¡No, el suelo estaba triste y pensé en darle un beso!-dijo Asami con sarcasmo.

Korra se aclaró la voz en señal de advertencia, Asami se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perder la paciencia con Ginger.

-Discúlpame Ginger, era broma, me caí, soy muy torpe y ahora no me puedo levantar ¿Te importaría ayudarme por favor?

-Ni loca, para mí, eres como el treinta de Febrero, no existes, además creo que estas en el sitio correcto.-dijo Ginger burlonamente.

Ginger se aproximó a Korra, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-Ya que tú has terminado de correr y yo también mis estiramientos, que te parece si vamos a la ducha juntas, detesto desperdiciar agua, amo estar en contacto con la naturaleza-El tono de Ginger fue el más seductor que había utilizado nunca.

Asami hundió la mano derecha en el barro y se lo arrojo a la cara de la pelirroja, que lanzo un grito y se apresuró a limpiárselo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en limpiarte? ¿No eras tan ecologista? Me sentía triste porque no estuvieras lo suficientemente en contacto con la naturaleza, espero haberte hecho feliz-dijo Asami con tono irónico.

-Eres odiosa, algunas personas son como las nubes, basta que desaparezcan para que tu día mejore- dijo Ginger con tono enfadado.

-¿Te caigo mal? ¿Me odias? Siéntate, ponte cómoda y espera a que me importe.

Ginger se alejó del lugar murmurando por el camino, mientras que Korra miraba el reloj.

-Diez Minutos, esto debe ser un record incluso para ti, Yasuko-dijo Korra con aire molesto.

-Ginger no debería contar-Protesto Asami.

-Permíteme ayudar a levantarte-dijo una voz suave al lado de Asami, que vio como una mano aparecía enfrente de ella.

Asami miro sorprendida a la chica que había aparecido al lado suyo, ojos verdes, un seductor lunar cerca de la boca y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Cla…Claro-Tartamudeo Asami apoyando su mano en la mano de la hermosa desconocida.

La chica paso su brazo por la cintura de Asami para ayudarla a incorporarse, dejando el brazo en la cintura una vez que la chica ya se encontraba de pie, algo tensa por la belleza de la desconocida que la rodeaba con su brazo.

Korra observaba la escena en silencio, la molestia que sentía se intensifico con la llegada de la chica del lunar.

-Perdóname por mis modales, mi nombre es Kuvira, campeona de Atletismo Nacional-Sonrió amablemente a Asami.

-Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Yasuko, tenía entendido que Korra es la campeona Nacional-dijo Asami mirando a Korra que continuaba sin mediar palabra.

-Un error, que pretendo corregir, he pasado fuera del país los dos últimos años, Korra solo ha sido una sustituta en mi ausencia.-dijo Kuvira girando su cabeza y dirigiéndose a Korra.

-¡Buenos días Korra! ¿Ni un saludo para una conocida después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Quizás si me pongo de espaldas me reconocerás, ya que siempre estas detrás de mí en la pista de carreras-dijo Kuvira con tono divertido.

-No es necesario, como has dicho ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no te sería tan sencillo sobrepasarme en la carrera –dijo Korra con irritada.

Asami se percató de la tensión en la mandíbula de Korra, por lo que decidió intervenir, empujo ligeramente a Kuvira para soltar su agarre.

-Dudo mucho que puedas ganar a Korra-dijo Asami con tono seguro. Sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

-Nunca me has visto competir Yasuko, es normal que pienses asi-Dijo Kuvira con tono comprensivo.

-He visto entrenar a Korra, y estoy segura de que nadie puede vencerla-dijo Asami con una sonrisa cálida hacia Korra, que relajo levemente la presión en su mandíbula.

-Si estas tan segura, te propongo algo, si gano la próxima competición tendrás una cita conmigo, si pierdo saldrás con Korra y pagare todos los gastos-dijo Kuvira seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?-Pregunto Asami sorprendida.

-La molestia de Korra porque estoy cerca de ti es evidente, además quiero demostrarte que por muy rápida que sea Korra por naturaleza, yo me he entrenado duramente todos los días, no puedo perder y un añadido extra, es que al pasar mi brazo por tu cintura me he dado cuenta de que esa ropa puede esconder algo más interesante.-dijo Kuvira guiñándole un ojo.

-Acepto, pero que sepas que nos pagaras una salida muy cara-dijo Asami con tono de advertencia.

Korra interrumpió la conversación de ambas chicas.

-No contéis conmigo, no tengo interés en salir con Yasuko, solo pasan cosas horribles cuando está cerca-dijo Korra enfurecida.

Nunca le había ganado una carrera a su rival ¿Tantas ganas tenia Yasuko de tener una cita con Kuvira?

Korra se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos, se giró entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con la mano antes de proseguir su camino.

-Tienes mucho trabajo con Korra si quieres que gane-dijo mirándola intensamente- Yasuko espero con impaciencia nuestra cita-Kuvira sostuvo la mano de Asami depositando un delicado beso en ella antes de despedirse.

* * *

N/A:¡Feliz aniversario Korrasami a tod s! Ya hace tres años que fue canon, contra todo pronóstico, una de las mejores sorpresas para los fans de esta serie, aun me rio con la reacción Makorra XD.

Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo que en el próximo año consigáis todo lo que deseéis y nuevos sueños que perseguir.

El capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo pero quería publicar algo antes de acabar el año, así que lo partí en dos partes, espero que os haya gustado, Kuvira no podía faltar en el fic.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Os gustaría que Kuvira ganara la carrera y tuviera la cita o que fuera Korra? Aun queda algún capitulo para que sea la carrera pero si es cierto que aún no he decidido del todo cuál de las dos ganara.

Muchas gracias siempre por vuestros comentarios, realmente animáis a seguir escribiendo, incluso cuando no sabes que poner esas palabras de apoyo siempre te ayudan en esos momentos.

Michelle Nava Rodriguez me dejaste impresionada, no pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de la referencia de los tres años esperándote, son exactamente las mismas palabras que en la serie pero cambie de Asami a Korra, muy observadora.


	7. El karma II

** EL** **MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El Karma II

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente, el día anterior había sido agotador, no solo persiguió a Korra todo el día sin que no se dignara ni a mirarla, sino que aún tenía la sensación en el cuerpo, del maravilloso traje empapado que Opal que muy gentilmente le había "invitado a usar".

-¡Buenos días dormilona!-Saludo alegremente Opal.

-¡Buenos días amiga por poco tiempo!- el tono de resentimiento se dejó sentir en cada palabra que salió de su boca.

-Esas son palabras muy feas, pero quizás tengas razón, no debí obligarte a usarlo, era de tela de toalla, en que estaría pensado, en un día tan lluvioso, eso vamos a solucionarlo hoy-sonaba tan divertida que Asami se temía lo peor.

-Por esta razón…-Prosiguió Opal.

-No sigas, déjalo, no es necesario…-dijo Asami intentando convencerla.

-Claro que es necesario, soy una chica responsable de sus actos, así que hoy vestirás esto-Dijo Opal mientras sacaba la prenda del armario con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Era un vestido verde oscuro con brillo, completamente impermeable de plástico barato, tres tallas más grandes y con una forma de campana, a juego tenía un sombrero con forma de seta.

-No, nunca ¿Por qué me haces esto?- El tono de Asami era completamente dramática, lo que divirtió aún más a Opal.

-Primero, quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te resfríes, miro por tu salud, me esfuerzo todos los días para encontrar la prenda perfecta para ti, apenas duermo pensando en ello ¿Acaso no soy buena amiga?-Opal lo dijo con el drama más falso de la historia.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas Opal, pero definitivamente buena amiga no está entre ellas-dijo Asami sujetando esa especie de bolsa de basura con sombrero.

-Gracias, nunca pensé que creyeras que soy la mejor amiga del mundo.-Opal lanzo un beso a la otra chica que le miraba con cara de odio y prosiguió-segundo, fuiste una idiota con Korra, como justiciera no puedo dejarlo pasar-Se dio pequeños golpes en el pecho con orgullo mientras decía esto.

-Tercero, me divierte y lo sabes, además lo más importante de todo, no es que te haya dado el vestido, sino que no te he devuelto el resto de ropa.-Opal le saco la lengua y se alejó unos pasos solo por precaución.

Asami levanto una de sus cejas y camino amenazante, justo antes de levantarse rápidamente y perseguir a Opal por la habitación.

-Devuélveme mi ropa-Grito Asami, apunto de atrapar a Opal.

-¿Ahora la echas de menos? Con lo que te quejabas, no hay quien te entienda.

-Que me devuelvas la ropa-Dijo Asami aun con la persecución

-Nunca, antes muerta- Opal corrió hacia la puerta.

-Eso se puede arreglar, ven aquí solo quiero hablar-Dijo Asami corriendo hacia ella.

-Mejor no, es tarde, creo que debería dejar que te vistas tranquilamente, recuerda que te quiero.-dijo Opal mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

En ese momento Opal se felicitó a si misma por haberse duchado y vestido antes de darle el "regalo "a su amiga.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Asami suspiro, mirando con horror la ropa.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Korra, no sabía cómo conseguir que la perdonara, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podía hablar a solas con ella, Kuvira parecía molestar a la chica de ojos azules y Ginger conseguía sacar su peor parte.

Había tomado la decisión de hacer algo especial para Korra, algo que nunca había hecho por nadie, unas galletas de chocolate.

Se fue a la cocina que tenía el edificio para todos los estudiantes. Se puso un delantal y se dispuso a cocinarlas, estaba convencida que seguir una receta era algo sencillo, eso creía pero después de varios minutos se dio cuenta de su error.

Había tenido algunos problemas con los ingredientes, ya que no tenía todos los que necesitaba, tuvo que hacer algunas improvisaciones, en lugar de canela, la pimienta en polvo siempre es una opción, además tiene un color parecido, el chocolate tampoco es un ingrediente tan importante en galletas de chocolate, el café tostado, son casi como pepitas de cacao, podría sustituirlo perfectamente o eso creía.

Se le complico un poco más sustituir el azúcar, pero pensó que tal vez si usaba otro ingrediente con mucho sabor, no sería un problema, miro a su alrededor y vio un envase en el cual ponía Chile Habanero en polvo, lo tomo y lo mezclo con la masa, vertió bastante cantidad, ya que quería asegurarse de que las galletas tendrían sabor.

El resultado fueron unas galletas con apariencia bastante normal, orgullosa de su trabajo las puso en una bonita caja, era la primera vez que se esforzaba tanto para que la perdonaran.

Al otro lado del campus, Opal y Korra conversaban de camino a clase.

-Se mejor que nadie, que es terca, cabezota, impulsiva y a veces incluso puede ser demasiado intensa, en cierta forma os parecéis, sé que no pensaba lo que dijo, Korra –dijo Opal tratando de convencerla.

-No, nos parecemos en nada, me ha dejado claro. que no quiere que seamos amigas.-dijo Korra con enfado.

-Si eso fuera verdad, no intentaría arreglar las cosas contigo, puede ser muy amable y dulce si le das la oportunidad, habla con ella, está muy arrepentida.- dijo Opal comprensivamente.

-¿Sabes contar Opal? Pues no cuentes con ello, se acabó-Korra acelero el paso, la conversación había terminado, lo cierto es que aunque sabía que lo que decía Opal era verdad, no podía evitar seguir molesta.

Faltaban unos minutos para comenzar la clase de Varrick.

Asami suspiro antes de entrar completamente en el aula, al ver a Ginger colgada del cuello de Korra.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-Intento fingir una sonrisa al acercarse, esta vez trataría de ser amable.

-Buenos…vaya eres tu…-dijo sin ganas Ginger antes de continuar-Sabes, los espejos no hablan, que suerte la tuya que tampoco se rían, ¿Tanto te gusta la naturaleza, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, que te vistes de pimiento verde?

-Es verdad, voy de pimiento verde, porque el de zorra de los bosques ya lo habían elegido, te queda bien el vestido-dijo la chica de ojos verdes ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Yasuko! Hablas de esa chica, que consiguió el vestido que querías, te dije que lo reservaras-Opal intento que lo que dijo Asami sonara inocente, no podía convencer a Korra de que era dulce si discutía con Ginger.

-¿Qué?- Asami miro con incredulidad a Opal.

-¿No me lo decías a mi Draculina?-dijo Ginger pegándose más a Korra.

-No, como puedes pensar eso, hablaba de una chica pelirroja como tú, con una voz como la tuya, unos ojos iguales a los tuyos y con tu misma cara-Dijo Asami con ironía.

Se produjo unos segundos de silencio, Opal suspiro pesadamente, era imposible que Ginger no se diera cuenta.

-Seguro es muy hermosa, me gustaría conocerla –dijo Ginger con alegría.

Opal, Korra y Asami se miraron algo confusas, por lo que acababa de suceder.

-El hecho de que la medusa haya sobrevivido seiscientos cincuenta millones de años, a pesar de no tener cerebro, le da esperanzas a muchas personas-dijo Asami a Korra que rio tímidamente hasta que recordó su enfado.

-¿Qué quieres Yasuko?-dijo Korra algo distante, parece que la pequeña tregua había pasado.

-He traído esto para ti-Asami entrego el paquete que llevaba entre las manos a Korra. Una gota fría bajo por su frente al desenvolver el paquete, y percatarse de lo que había en su interior, en ese momento, rezo a todo el mundo espiritual que la siguiente pregunta que le iba hacer, fuese no.

-¿Las has hecho tú?-dijo con desconfianza.

-Sí, es la primera vez que hago galletas para alguien, bueno es la primera vez en general, tienen buen aspecto ¿verdad?-dijo Asami con una dulce sonrisa.

-No me preocupa el aspecto…-dijo Korra con temor

Lo cierto es que a pesar de estar molesta, la sonrisa que le había dedicado le complicaba mucho rechazar su regalo, el problema es que aun recordaba la última vez que la chica de ojos verdes cocino.

-Las tirare por ti Korra, no puedo dejar que te pongas enferma, tengo planes para ti- Después de decir esto, Ginger beso apasionadamente a una sorprendida Korra, que aún mantenía su debate interno sobre comerse o no las galletas.

Asami frunció el ceño, solo tenía ganas de separarlas violentamente, pero sabía que ni debía hacerlo, ni tenía ningún derecho.

-Se ven apetitosas.-Dijo Kuvira que había observado toda la escena en silencio, quitándole las galletas de la mano a Korra.

-Si quieres puedes quedártelas, a la persona que iban destinadas parecen gustarle más las medusas- dijo Asami con ironía.

-Sí, yo fuera tú, las devolvería, no creo que tengas el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte –dijo Korra tratándolas de recuperar, era consciente que o le iban a sentar bien, pero no dejaría que se comiera las galletas de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sería un placer comerme las galletas que tus manos han hecho-dijo Kuvira sujetando las manos de Asami depositando un casto beso en ellas.

Una de las cosas que Kuvira más disfrutaba era molestar a Korra, que rápidamente cambió de expresión, ante el sonrojo de Asami a la que miro con enfado.

-Te he dicho Kuvira que son incomibles, así que devuélvemelas, no quiero que enfermes-Korra intento alcanzar el paquete que fue interceptado por Bolin.

-Qué suerte galletas caseras-dijo Bolin antes de meterse una en la boca.

-¡No!- Gritaron todos al unísono, pero era tarde.

Bolin comenzó a ponerse rojo, parecía hablar en un idioma extraño, corrió buscando una botella de agua, cuando la encontró, bebió rápidamente, pero parecía haber empeorado la situación, las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, se arrodillo implorando a los espíritus, cuando de repente todo se puso negro.

Varrick había golpeado la cabeza de Bolin para dejarlo inconsciente, nadie se había percato de su presencia antes, pero ahora todos le miraban sorprendidos.

-No me miren así, fui el único que hizo algo, no me llaméis héroe, solo Varrick, ahora llevároslo a la enfermería.-dijo Varrick preparándose para dar la clase.

-¿Con que has hecho esas galletas?-gritaba Opal corriendo al lado de Bolin

-Solo cambie un poco los ingredientes- se disculpaba Asami, acercándose a comprobar el estado de Bolin

-Te dije que su comida era para estómagos fuertes, esa podrías haber sido tu Kuvira-dijo Korra aproximándose a Bolin.

-Estoy impresionada Yasuko, ¿Tantas ganas tienes de tener una cita conmigo que intentas envenenar a Korra?-dijo Kuvira de camino a Bolin- No era necesario, ganare, siempre gano todo.

-No intentaba hacer daño a Korra, solo quería disculparme y hacer algo especial-dijo Asami con fastidio.

-Claro, que hay más especial, que te manden a la enfermería-contesto Korra.

-Si hablaras conmigo, no hubiese pasado nada, porque nunca hubiese hecho algo tan estúpido-dijo Asami tratando de incorporar a Bolin.

-No voy hablar con alguien, que no es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?, a partir de ahora, yo me encargo de Bolin, Opal me ayudara a llevarlo a la enfermería.

Salieron los tres del aula y no regresaron en todo el día.

Las clases habían terminado, Asami se dirigía a la enfermería, con un pastel de la pastelería más famosa de la ciudad.

-¡Alto Ahí! Abre esa caja-Opal la intercepto en medio de la puerta.

-Solo es un pastel-dijo Asami con culpabilidad.

-¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo? Mi pobre Bolin, sabes antes tenía los ojos azules y ahora son verdes, ¡verdes Yasuko! Ya nunca podrás tomar represarías por nada-dijo Opal zarandeando a la chica levemente.

\- La he comprado, lo siento mucho Opal, espera un momento, Bolin siempre tuvo los ojos verdes-dijo Asami con su ceja levantada.

-Huy te diste cuenta, es verdad ese pastel se ve demasiado bien, es imposible que lo hicieras tú, puedes pasar Bolin ya esa despierto y aparte del dolor cabeza, parece estar bien , después de esto cualquiera cosa que se coma estará bueno, pusiste el listón muy bajo, pero que muy bajo-dijo Opal divertida mientras acompañaba a su amiga dentro.

-Bolin lo lamento mucho ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Asami mientras se abrazaba a Bolin y esté le devolvía el abrazo cariñosamente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, creo que me hago viejo, antes mi estómago podia soportar cualquier cosa, parece que ahora soy más delicado-dijo Bolin restando importancia.

-Eso es porque no habías probado "lo que cocina Yasuko", eso es otro nivel, no apto para aficionados-dijo Opal uniéndose al abrazo.

-Prometo probar la comida, antes de ofrecerla- dijo Asami

-Y…-dijo Opal

-Y no cambiar nunca los ingredientes de la receta –respondió Asami con seriedad.

-¿Y qué más?-Opal la invito a continuar.

-Y no volver a cocinar sin supervisión.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti, mejor tarde que nunca –Opal abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

Asami le regreso el abrazo con cierto alivio, durante todo el día pensó, que estarían muy molestos, pero ambos fueron muy comprensivos con su "pequeño incidente", realmente hacían buena pareja.

-Yasuko ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Bolin.

-Claro, dalo por hecho, sea lo que sea-Dijo con convicción, dispuesta a cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Habla con Korra, esta de muy mal humor desde vuestra discusión, no lo admitirá, pero sé que te extraña, la conozco-dijo Bolin con algo de tristeza.

-Lo intento, pero me lo está poniendo difícil, aunque puedo ser aún más cabezota que ella, solo dame tiempo-dijo Asami guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y que es haces aquí todavía? Vete a buscarla-dijo Opal empujándola fuera de la habitación.

-Lo que más me gusta, de ti es tu sutiliza Opal –dijo desde fuera dela habitación

-Es parte de mi encanto-dijo Opal cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Asami no había podido encontrar a Korra, reviso cada lugar que se le pasaba por la cabeza y no encontró ni rastro de ella, por eso decidió, que esperaría en el único lugar al que sabía que volvería tarde o temprano su habitación.

El problema, era que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, la chica de ojos verdes probó delicadamente abrirla, el fuerte golpe resonó por toda la planta, pero la puerta no cedió, tan solo atrajo miradas de curiosos.

Intento ser más sutil, introduciendo un alambre en la cerradura, Opal le había enseñado abrir este tipo de cosas, normalmente no tenía problemas para abrir cualquier candado o puerta, pero esta vez se le estaba resistiendo, sonrió ante la ironía, de que la puerta era exactamente igual a Korra. Sin embargo, los curiosos se hacían numerosos y pronto comenzaron a plantearse, avisar al director, de la pésima ladrona que tenían enfrente.

\- ¿Con que estabas aquí Yasuko? ¿Ya te has vuelto a perder? Esa no es tu habitación-dijo Opal sosteniendo la mano de su amiga alejándola de la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas?

De repente Asami fue consciente de la gran expectación que tenían alrededor.

-Es que todas las habitaciones se parecen, soy terriblemente despistada.-dijo Asami haciendo gestos exagerados fingiendo demencia.

-Te dije que te tomaras la pastilla-Opal miro a su alrededor para después dirigirse al improvisado público que crecía por momentos.

-Ayer mismo me llamo, mama Opal, no sé qué voy hacer con ella, somos amigas, pero a veces es tan duro-Dijo Opal con dolor.

La gente miraba la escena empatizando con la pobre Opal y asentía en señal de apoyo, a la morena que poco a poco estaba dejando de sentir la mano, que sujetaba su amiga, debido al fuerte agarre que se iba incrementando junto con su molestia, haciendo así, sinceras las palabras de dolor de Opal.

Al cabo de un rato la zona se había despejado.

-Sabes que te odio ¿No?-Preguntaba Asami a su amiga.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres mi ayuda para entrar? Entonces debería irme-Miro con verdadero dolor fingido, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Espera, espera ¿Insinúas que puedes abrirla?

-Me ofendes Yasuko, ya sabes que soy una Beifong, ¿Quién te enseño todo lo que sabes de abrir cerraduras? Puedo abrir cualquier cosa de metal, apártate y deja trabajar a la maestra del metal-dijo esto y la puerta cedió al instante.

-A veces eres increíble, Opal-dijo Asami sorprendida

-¿Solo a veces? Ahora es tu turno, no vuelvas a la habitación sin haberte reconciliado con Korra, habla con el corazón, o no te escuchara, nos vemos.

Asami entro en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, Naga se abalanzo sobre ella, era evidente que la pequeña la había extrañado.

-Me alegro de verte –Sostuvo entre sus brazos amorosamente al pequeño animal, que lamia su cara.

Busco por la habitación, pero no había ni rastro de Korra.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco a que regrese.-dijo depositando un beso en la cabeza de Naga.

Korra abrió la puerta lentamente, la sesión de estudio con Ginger se había alargado bastante, tuvo que evitar el contacto físico constantemente, con lo que apenas avanzo con sus apuntes, realmente fue una pésima idea estudiar con ella, pensó mientras entraba despacio a su habitación y esperaba a que apareciera Naga corriendo hacia ella, pero el pequeño animal no fue a su encuentro, si bien, levanto la cabeza cuando vio a Korra, no se movió de los brazos de la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

-Traidora-susurro cariñosamente Korra para no despertar a la chica, acariciando la cabeza de Naga, que movió la cabeza para recibir las caricias de la chica de ojos azules.

-Y ahora ¿Que hago contigo?-dijo Korra mirando a Asami con resignación, mientras la tapaba con la colcha de la cama.

Korra se sentó al lado de la chica, en un acto involuntario acaricio su mejilla con ternura, sabia lo mucho que se estaba esforzando, pero estaba tan enfadada que todo le irritaba, y más si estaba Kuvira cerca, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de cuanto la echaba de menos.

Poco a poco Asami abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Korra junto a ella.

-Hola-dijo Asami con una calidad sonrisa, acariciando la mano de Korra.

\- ¿Sabes que entrar en una habitación con la puerta cerrada con llave es un delito?¿Verdad?-dijo Korra, antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse de la cama cuando Asami tiro de su brazo.

-No, quédate por favor, lo siento mucho.

-Ya conseguiste lo que querías, no somos amigas ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?-dijo Korra sin poder alejarse del agarre de Asami.

-Yo… siempre me he sentido sola, incluso desde niña, y me temo que siempre será así, porque no se sentirme de otra manera, por eso alejo a la gente de mí… por eso te aleje a ti, consigues que me sienta menos sola y eso me asusta-dijo Asami en apenas un susurro. Levanto la mano hasta la cara de la chica de ojos azules apartándola un mechón de pelo, y depositando su mano en la mejilla de Korra, que se relajó al contacto y era incapaz de hablar.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, posiblemente, eres tan terca como yo-dijo Asami sonriendo y apoyando su frente en la de Korra.

-¿Por qué me utilizaste para tener una cita con Kuvira?-Korra sabía que era lo más estúpido que podía decir en un momento como ese, pero no pudo controlar las palabras que salieron de su boca, ante una sorprendida Asami.

-Eso no es cierto, te he visto entrenar, eres muy rápida, no perderás, Kuvira pagara una cena muy muy cara-dijo Asami pasando los brazos por el cuello de Korra, que ya hacia un rato que había dejado de forcejear para alejarse.

-¿Y si pierdo?-Dijo Korra con algo de inseguridad.

-Tendrás que mimarme, por no haber entrenado lo suficientemente duro, y obligarme a salir con ella-Asami palmeó cariñosamente el hombro de Korra.

-Tengo varias condiciones para perdonarte-dijo seriamente Korra, la verdad, es que aunque la chica de ojos verdes se negara a su condiciones, Korra ya la había perdonado pero quería que accediera a sus peticiones.

-Te escucho-se soltó de Korra y adopto la actitud negociadora que caracterizaba a los Sato.

-Primero… desde mañana vivirás aquí.

-Pero, mi ropa se quedara en la otra habitación, con lo que todas las mañanas iré allí a vestirme, siguiente condición-apremio Asami

-Segundo, nunca volverás a cocinar sin supervisión.

-Eres la segunda persona hoy, a la que le prometo esto, pero no quiero que cocines tu siempre, que te pareces si un día a la semana pido comida para llevar, también podemos ver una película.

-Pizza y película en la habitación, me gusta tu idea, pero yo elijo las películas-dijo Korra felizmente.

-No siempre será pizza, y las películas nos turnaremos la elección-dijo Asami alegremente.

-Sí, siempre será pizza, casi me matas con tus galletas, me la debes.

-Siempre pizza tu ganas, eres imposible.

Ambas chicas rieron.

-Mi última condición tiene que ver con el momento que nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato de si me dabas clases, yo diría que somos amigas? No sé de qué trataba eso, pero déjame al margen, no quiero pensar que somos amigas, solo porque estas obligada –dijo Korra con tristeza mirando al suelo.

-Eso, hace tiempo que no cuenta-dijo Asami levantado la cabeza de Korra, para buscando su mirada y que pudiera ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Hacia un rato que había oscurecido, ninguna de las dos se había movido de su posición hasta que Naga salto al regazo de Asami, que protestaba por despertarla de su tranquilo sueño.

-Bueno…es tarde, me iré a mi habitación a dormir, mañana me mudare, dulces sueños Korra-dijo Asami depositando un beso en la mejilla de Korra.

-Quédate, es tarde.- dijo Korra deteniendo a la chica

-No me parece buena idea…, no tengo ropa de dormir y no avise a Opal-dijo Asami poco convincente.

-Despertaras a Opal y tengo una camisola, bastante grande, seguro que servirá.

Korra busco en los cajones, y lanzo la prenda a la chica, parece ser que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Minutos más tarde Korra estaba preparando el futon en el suelo para ella, cuando Asami salía del baño con la camisola de algodón de color celeste, que la cubría un palmo por encima de las rodillas y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Korra se quedó petrificada, sin mover un musculo, Asami se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de está recorrerla.

La chica de ojos azules, no se había preparado para esto, no imagino, las torneadas piernas de su nueva compañera de habitación, ni lo sexy que se veía con su vieja camisola.

-¿Korra…? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Asami algo incomoda.

-Si…, si, lo siento, estas…estas guapa-dijo Korra sonrojándose, apartando la mirada y colocando su almohada en su improvisada cama.

-¿Qué haces con esa almohada? -Dijo Asami, metiéndose en la cama.

-Quiero darte tu espacio-contesto Korra metiéndose en el Futon.

-Es una cama enorme ¿Vas a estar lo que queda del curso durmiendo en el suelo? Ven aquí , cabezota-dijo Asami retirando las sabanas de la cama para invitarla a entrar.

Korra aceptó la invitación de la chica, en realidad tenía razón, no poda dormir en el suelo siempre y la cama era bastante grande.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Korra, sintió un ligero temblor en la cama.

-¿Estas bien Yasuko?-dijo volviendo el cuerpo hacia la chica.

-Sí, es solo que esta habitación… es más fría y no logro entra en calor entrar en calor-dijo Asami con un pequeño temblor.

-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada al frio, por eso no me di cuenta-dijo Korra acercándose por detrás y abrazándola tiernamente.

Al principio Asami se tensó, pero pronto se acostumbró al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Korra.

-Gracias, eres realmente cálida-dijo Asami acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de la chica de ojos azules.

-Mañana pondré otra colcha en la cama-dijo Korra mientras estrechaba un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos a Asami, lo cierto es que estaba muy cómoda en esa posición, le gustaba sentirla tan cerca.

-No es necesario, me gusta así, dudo que sea tan cálida- Asami busco la mano de Korra y entrelazo sus dedos.

Poco después ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Asami despertaba con el olor del desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Yasuko! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Korra se había acercado a la cama con el desayuno y una radiante sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca, huele de maravilla- dijo Asami aun despertándose.

-Espero que tengas hambre, iré a dar un paseo con Naga, nos vemos luego en la cafetería- Antes de irse, dio un beso en la mejilla a Asami, que ya había empezado a comer su desayuno.

Minutos más tarde, la chica de ojos verdes se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Opal.

-¡Buenos días Opal! ¿Qué maravilloso vestido me tienes preparado?-dijo Asami felizmente

-¡Buenos días Yasuko! La última vez que te vi, te deje en la habitación de Korra, no viniste a dormir y apareces con esa sonrisa en los labios, con lo que… o te fue bien con Korra o asesinaste a Ginger. Por favor dime, que no tendré que visitarte en la cárcel-dijo Opal preocupada.

-Korra y yo nos reconocíamos- dijo Asami mientras caminaba a su armario y revisaba su ropa.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido a partir de hoy viviré con ella-dijo alegremente.

Opal estaba entretenida, eligiendo la ropa que vestiría ese día, cuando la información llego a su cerebro tropezó cayendo en la cama.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! Por partes ¿Cómo vas a guardar tu secreto, si vives con ella?-Opal remarco lo que en su opinión era obvio.

-Fue parte de sus condiciones, además vendré a vestirme aquí.-Dijo Asami restando importancia.

-Todo saldrá bien, podrás seguir siendo mi diseñadora de los horrores.-Dijo con seguridad

-Estas de muy muy buen humor, no viniste ayer a dormir ¡¿Pasaste toda la noche reconciliándote?!-Dijo Opal con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

-No es lo que crees, lo hablamos y nos fuimos a la cama-dijo Asami con inocencia

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? No me cuentes los detalles pervertida-dijo Opal divertida.

-¿Qué? No, solo dormimos y estuvo bien pero, Korra no me gusta de esa forma-Asami sonaba casi creíble o al menos ella así lo pensaba.

-Llegaremos tarde, ya te devolví la ropa al armario, cámbiate y vayamos a la cafetería.-dijo Opal.

En la cafetería Korra y Bolin hablaban animadamente.

-Me alegra que se reconciliasen, estabas de muy mal humor. Parece que dormir con Yasuko esta noche te devolvió la sonrisa-dijo Bolin dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Korra se sonrojo fuertemente, pero antes de poder negar nada a su amigo, Opal y Asami fueron a su encuentro.

-El desayuno estaba delicioso, he lavado los cubiertos pero aún no sé dónde guárdalos-Asami se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto, aun no te dije dónde van, cuando regresemos a nuestra habitación, te muestro todo –dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Muchas gracias por la camisola de anoche, la lavo y te la devuelvo-dijo Asami acercándose a Korra.

-No es necesario, a mí nunca me sentó tan bien-dijo Korra con un tenue rubor.

-La próxima vez te la pones tú y déjame que lo juzgue yo-Dijo Asami con un ligero movimiento de la mano en el pelo.

Opal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa era la señal, si antes tenía alguna duda, ya estaba resuelta, tenía que hablar con Asami, antes de que la situación se descontrolara.

-¡Yasuko!-Dijo Opal acercándose como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica- Olvide algo importante en la habitación, acompáñame ahora-Opal no espero confirmación alguna, se llevó a la chica arrastras.

-¿Que ocurre Opal? ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?-pregunto Asami.

-Agencia de detectives Opal, toma mi tarjeta-opal saco una tarjeta que entrego a Asami.

-Aquí pone talleres Desna y Eska-Dijo Asami con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno…, aun las tengo en la imprenta ¿Me la devuelves? Tengo el automóvil reparando allí.

-Espera,¿Qué le has hecho a mi automóvil?-Dijo Asami con temor

-Nada, apenas un rasguño pequeñito en el lado derecho, nada importante-dijo Opal moviendo la mano para restar importancia.

-¿Cómo de "pequeñito"?-Pregunto Asami haciendo el gesto de comillas.

-La luz delantera del lado derecho no tiene ningún rasguño-sonrió inocentemente. Necesitaba volver al tema que las había llevado allí, antes de que su querida amiga quisiera asesinarla.

-Te doy diez segundos de ventaja -dijo Asami comenzando a contar.

-Espera, espera esto es más importante ¿Recuerdas la persona que no te gusta?

-¿Qué pasa con Korra?-dijo Asami con cansancio

-Que para no gustarte, la coqueteaste descaradamente-dijo Opal consiguiendo toda la atención de la chica.

-Yo no la coqueteo-Dijo Asami

-Solo, mueves así el pelo cuando alguien te gusta, y debe de gustarte mucho, para exponer tu secreto así.

-No es verdad, solo creo que ella es dulce, cariñosa amable, sexy, encantadora, tiene unos ojos hermosos, un cuerpo torneado, cuando corre se ve tan libre, me gusta-dijo Asami inconscientemente.

\- ¿Me gusta?, me gusta-repitió Asami como si no lo acabara de asimilar.

-Sí, te gusta, Yasuko tiene mucha competencia, Ginger y las demás, no lo pondrán nada fácil-dijo Opal.

-Puede que Yasuko no sea buena compitiendo, pero Asami, es buena en las competiciones, creo que es momento de que venga de visita-Dijo Asami mirando a Opal.

* * *

Merezco tirones de orejas, por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero este capítulo se me complico un poco.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por vuestros comentarios, aunque tarde en actualizar prometo no abandonarlo.

En el próximo capítulo será la carrera de Korra y Kuvira, y "aparecerá" Asami ¿Qué pensara Korra y Kuvira al ver a Asami? :P


	8. El encuentro

**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR**

 _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores: Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko._

El encuentro

Era mediodía y la chica de ojos verdes, aún se encontraba en la cama del cuarto que compartía con Opal. Después de su declaración de intenciones de ser Asami, para conquistar a Korra, se dio cuenta, que no iba a sería tan sencillo. Tendría que vivir con ella y ahora, que era consciente de sus sentimientos, disimularlos como Yasuko iba a resultar complicado, tampoco podía hacerla desaparecer, no quería perder su amistad y también existía esa apuesta, de la que cada vez se arrepentía más.

Después de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, Opal entro a la habitación.

-Bien, te has saltado las clases de la mañana, pero ahora levántate-dijo Opal tirando del brazo de la chica.

-No, déjame-dijo Asami aferrándose a la cama.

-Korra pregunto por ti –Opal seguía intentando moverla, pero hacia una gran resistencia.

-¡¿Qué la dijiste?!-Pregunto Asami con preocupación, pero sin ceder en su empeño de no levantarse.

-Que te dolía la cabeza y te quedaste para descansar-dijo Opal jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Perfecto, me quedare todo el día aquí-dijo aun forcejeando.

-No, no lo harás, te levantaras y cumplirás tu palabra de mudarte con Korra, los Sato siempre cumplen su palabra ¿Recuerdas?

-No soy Sato, soy Yasuko ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo oponiendo más resistencia.

-Es la primera vez que te gusta alguien lo suficiente, para ser consciente de su existencia-Opal tiró con fuerza-No voy a dejar que lo fastidies-dijo logrando levantarla.

-¿Y si le gusta Ginger? –Dijo Asami con duda

-¿Ahora te preocupas de eso? Decías que Asami es buena competidora, demuéstralo-Opal palmeo la espalda de la chica.

-Tienes razón, le enseñare a Ginger, quien es Asami Sato, no todas las chicas pueden ser tan increíbles como yo, alguien tiene que lanzar pétalos de rosa mientras voy pasando.-Dijo Asami sonriendo ampliamente.

-Esa es la actitud, si la vida te da limones, haz limonada-Opal se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa pervertida.-Y si la vida te da una chica caliente en la cama…

-No me importaría algo de diversión con Korra, estoy segura que sería muy interesante-Contesto a la provocación de Opal, con una ceja levantada.

-Quita la colcha que hace calor ¿Pero en que estas pensado? –Dijo Opal con fingida inocencia-pobre Korra, eres un súcubo Yasuko-Dijo Opal con lágrimas falsas en los ojos-Los espíritus te vigilan-Opal señalo a sus dos ojos.

-Tenía toda la intención de esforzarme, ya me conoces si vas hacer algo, hazlo bien –dijo Asami divertida.

-Te enseñare algo, para proteger la inocencia de Korra, en tus momentos de debilidad-Opal saco una foto y se la entregó a Asami, que la soltó de golpe en un acto reflejo.

-¿Por qué tienes una foto de Ginger en biquini?-dijo Asami en shock

-Hizo de modelo, hace algunas semanas, nos dio una a toda la universidad, supongo que a ti no, porque ya sabes… te odia-dijo Opal levantando los hombros-Pensé en hacerte una camisa con su foto, pero hasta a mí me pareció cruel.

-¡Gracias! Eres tan atenta y considerada-dijo Asami en tono irónico.

-Lo sé, así soy yo, hace algunos días me llego la carta, de que me querían hacer santa, pero ya sabes, no me gusta la fama y tuve que rechazarlo- Dijo Opal moviendo sus manos para restar importancia.

Ambas chicas sonrieron sonoramente.

-Bien, es el momento de la visita de Asami-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes con seguridad.

-Sobre eso…me temo que hoy no podrás hacer tu gran entrada-dijo Opal con inseguridad.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala.

-Empieza por la buena.

-Ya no volveré hacerlo-Dijo Opal con voz cantarina.

-¿Y la mala?

-El automóvil no solo tiene unos rasguñitos, tampoco funciona –Opal tomo aire y empezó hablar todo lo rápido que pudo, con tono ofendido-Debiste decirme que no se podía ir por el monte con él.

-Tienes razón, es mi culpa, sabes tampoco puedes meterlo al mar, ven querida amiga, que yo te consuele-Dijo Asami en tono aparentemente calmado con cierto tic en el ojo.

-Di aviso en el taller que solo repararan la rayita, sé que te gusta arreglar la parte mecánica, pensé en ti, porque te quiero-dijo Opal alejándose con temor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ven quiero "agradecértelo"-dijo Asami con una falsa sonrisa abriendo sus brazos.

-Ya..Ya me conoces, no es necesario-dijo notando una gota de sudor frio bajar por su frente- Las herramientas están en el automóvil, lo puedes recoger ahora-Opal se acercaba a la puerta lentamente-Huy que tarde es, te quiero, adiós-Dijo Opal saliendo tan deprisa que apenas reacciono la chica de ojos verdes.

Menos mal que quería a Opal pensó, pero algún día dejaría el cerrojo puesto y no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

Asami llevaba un par de horas reparando el automóvil, no es que tuviera una gran avería pero tenía que desmontar, casi todas las piezas del bajo del automóvil, para limpiarlas, llevaba puesto un uniforme de mecánico amarillo fluorescente, que "muy amablemente" Opal había dejado preparado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dijo una voz suave.

-¡Korra!-dijo Asami saliendo de debajo del coche pero aun tumbada en el suelo.

-Te estaba buscando-Contesto Korra con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-¿Bromeas? O eras tú o un plátano gigante debajo del coche de Opal-Korra rio sonoramente al ver el mohín falso en la cara de Asami.

-Déjame espacio, te ayudare –Dijo la chica de ojos azules, tumbándose al lado de Asami.

-¿Sabes algo de mecánica?-pregunto Asami con curiosidad.

-No, pero soy experta pasando herramientas-contesto alcanzándola la llave inglesa.

Habían pasado diez minutos, las chicas se estaban compenetrando a la perfección si continuaban a ese ritmo, estaría reparado enseguida.

-Deberías mirarte las manos, antes de hacer eso-Dijo Asami divertida al ver el gesto inconsciente de la chica.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo mientras miraba la mano que acababa de pasarse por la cara llena de grase de motor-préstame, tu trapo.

Sin esperar confirmación alguna, Korra intento limpiarse con él, la suciedad de sus mejillas, pronto se dio cuenta de su error, cuando miro la prenda llena de polvo y grasa.

-¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que no debes limpiarte con el trapo de una mecánica la cara?-Dijo Asami riendo mirando la cara de Korra.

-Muy graciosa-Dijo Korra irónicamente con un gesto de enfado, que duro un segundo, antes de contagiarse de la risa de la chica de ojos verdes.

-No importa ahora te ves aún más sexy –Dijo Asami acariciando el rostro de Korra, mientras se sonrojaba por momentos.

Un fuerte carraspeo las interrumpió.

-Yasuko, creo que te dejaste una foto en la habitación-Dijo Opal con tono amenazante.

-Ya salimos-dijo Asami con tono cansado, saliendo de debajo del motor con Korra e incorporándose ambas.

-¿Qué foto?-pregunto Korra inocentemente

-Toma, es Ginger en biquini, pensé que serias la primera en tenerla-dijo Opal entregándole la foto a Korra, que inconscientemente, se ruborizo aún más de lo que estaba.

-Ella fue la primera en tenerla –Dijo Ginger-me hiere que lo olvidaras ¿Tan fea crees que salgo Korra?-Dijo Ginger que acababa de llegar, con tono de afligida.

-No…, no lo olvide, sales…muy bi…bien-Dijo Korra tartamudeando, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Era consciente que sabrías apreciarla-Dijo la peliroja lanzándola un beso.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué viene todo el mundo?-Gritaba desesperada Asami

-Reconócelo Yasuko, si te querías esconder, el aparcamiento del campu,s no es un buen lugar-Dijo Opal alzando los hombros y sonriendo.

-Yasuko, tú también deberías de trabajar como modelo, como modelo de pasamontañas-Ginger soltó una risotada aguda.

-Un día, se va a poner de moda ser estúpida y no vas a saber qué hacer con tanta fama –Dijo Asami callando de inmediato la risa de Ginger.

-Por favor Yasuko, no me interrumpas mientras te ignoro.-dijo Ginger con superioridad.

-Sé que me has extrañado y yo también pero shhh… sigamos fingiendo que somos fuertes y que nos es indiferente no volver a vernos-Dijo Asami, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Korra sintió un escalofrió, la situación solo podía empeorar, tenía que separarlas.

-¡Huy! ¿Habéis visto la hora? Tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación-dijo Korra interponiéndose entre ambas chicas.

-¿Nuestra habitación?-Pregunto sin terminar de aceptarlo Ginger-No puedo creerlo ¡¿Los rumores son ciertos?!-Dijo Ginger completamente sorprendida.

-¿Rumores? Pero si apenas se muda hoy –Dijo Korra con sorpresa.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha, de quien lo está difundiendo ¿Verdad Opal?-Dijo Asami, mientras las tres chicas miraban a Opal, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-No tengo, ni idea de lo que hablas-Fingió Demencia.-Me voy que es tardísimo.

Tan pronto lo dijo, desapareció del lugar, es una lástima que no practique el atletismo, todas coincidieron en que pocas personas, tenían la facultad de desaparecer tan rápido.

-Korra, no puedes vivir con Draculina ¿Y si te muerde y te pasa algo?-dijo Ginger con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo muerdo si me lo piden, y nadie se ha quejado-dijo Asami con voz sugerente.

-¿Nos… va…mos ya? –Korra atrapo la mano de la chica de ojos verdes, para comenzar andar.

-Si te ataca por la noche avísame, y llevo una estaca-Grito Ginger a escasos metros, mientras las chicas se alejaban.

-Mastica bien esa envi…-Korra tapo la boca de Asami, forcejeando para llevársela del lugar.

-Tranquila, todo está bien, muy sexy la foto-Grito Korra ya en la lejanía.

Asami lanzo una mirada molesta a Korra, no solo la había obligado a callarse, sino que, no veía la necesidad, de que chica de ojos azules de expresará su admiración por la foto de Ginger.

De camino ninguna de las dos interrumpió el silencio, Asami se veía notablemente molesta.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Naga salto a los brazos de Asami, que rápidamente cambio su expresión, a una más cálida.

-Por fin sonríes ¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto Korra con inocencia.

-¡No me dejaste contestarle! ¡Me arrastraste hasta aquí!-Respondió la chica de ojos verdes cruzándose de brazos.

-Aun seguiríamos allí, quiero ir a la ducha y deduzco que tú también-Dijo Korra afirmando lo obvio de la situación, ya que aún tenían de grasa de motor.

-Apenas llevamos aquí unos minutos ¿Y ya me haces proposiciones indecentes? Estas muy atrevida Korra-Dijo Asami con tono juguetón.

-Que..Quería decir ducharte antes o después –dijo Korra sonrojándose.

-¿Antes o después de que?-Dijo Asami con tono sugerente sonriendo.

Korra lanzo una toalla a la cara de Asami.

-¡Cállate! Perdiste tu turno, me duchare yo primera-Dijo Korra entrando en el baño completamente ruborizada.

-Mereció la pena-Rio suavemente Asami.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Korra salía del baño, envuelta en una toalla, llevaba el pelo húmedo y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello y espalda.

La imagen dejo petrificada a la chica de ojos verdes que se mordía el labio y sujetaba con fuerza la camisola del día anterior.

-Yasuko es tu turno-Korra miro a la chica que no contestaba.

-¿Yasuko? ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Korra aproximándose a ella.

-Si..si, si no te preocupes-dijo Asami entrando rápidamente al baño, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

Asami se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, temía hacer otra estupidez como la de hace unos instantes.

Salió vestida, con la pequeña esperanza de que la otra chica decidiera dormir en el Futon, como quiso dormir la noche anterior, pero se equivocó, Korra retiraba las sabanas esperándola con una brillante sonrisa, Asami se acercó con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

A la mañana siguiente Asami se despertó con un hocico frio en la cara, rodeada fuertemente por los brazos de Korra, con sus dedos entrelazados con los de la chica de ojos azules.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo Korra en un susurro, junto al oído de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hora es?-Asami no esperaba encontrarla al despertarse, ya que era el momento de la salida con Naga.

-Aún es temprano, he intentado levantarme, pero no me has soltado, así que estábamos esperando a que despiertes-Dijo Korra suavemente.

-Lo..Lo siento-contesto Asami soltándola rápidamente y sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

-No importa, ha sido agradable, quedarse un poco más en la cama contigo-dijo Korra mientras se preparaba para salir.

Lo cierto era, que la chica de ojos verdes, no había podido dormir más de dos horas seguidas, sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello, sentía el pecho en su espalda, sentía sus manos en su cintura, lo sentía todo, ya no podía esperar ese sería el día, en que conocería a la verdadera Asami.

-Korra, hoy tengo unos asuntos… que atender, no estaré por aquí, hasta la noche- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-Entonces, nos vemos esta noche-dijo Korra dándole, un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación con Naga.

La mansión estaba vacía, Asami sabía que a esas horas su padre estaría en la empresa, seguramente en una interminable reunión de costes y rentabilidad.

Subió al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba su vestidor, tuvo mucho tiempo la noche anterior para pensar que vestiría ese día, eligió unos pantalones negros vaqueros ajustados, una camisa entallada roja intensa, con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación y su cazadora de cuero que utilizaba siempre que iba en moto y esa no iba a ser una excepción, conduciría la Kawasaki Z900 SR roja y negra.

Se maquillo ligeramente, aplicándose su barra de labios favorita roja, que resalta sus labios, haciéndolos aún más apetecibles.

Tomo su casco negro, arranco su moto, segura de que impactaría a la chica de ojos azules, como lo hacía con el resto de la gente.

-Es extraño, que no haya venido hoy Yasuko-Pregunto curioso Mako

-Tenia cosas que hacer, seguramente regrese cansada, debería cocinar algo especial para la cena-Dijo Korra pensativa.

-Quizás podrías encontrar algo de salmo fresco, Bolin me dijo que a Opal y Yasuko les encanta-Dijo honestamente Mako, que aún estaba asombrado de que Korra se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas.

-Buena idea ire aho…-La frase de Korra fue interrumpida por el motor de una moto que se paró enfrente de ellos.

-Hola Korra ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-Dijo Asami quitándose el caso y sacudiendo su melena con voz sensual.

-¿Co …Cono...Conoces a Asami sato?¿Nunca te pareció importante decírmelo?-Gritaba mako zarandeando a Korra.

-Primero, hola Asami me alegra volver a verte, segundo calmate, Asami es una persona ocupada, solo nos vimos una vez, después nunca más tuvo tiempo.-Contesto Korra con un poco de resentimiento.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, a veces pierdo de vista lo importante, nunca más te perderé de vista-Dijo Asami guillándole y lanzándole un beso.

-Tampoco era tan importante-Contesto Korra con indiferencia al coqueteo de la chica-Ya nos veremos, si vuelves a pasar por aquí, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

Korra miro a su alrededor y estaban completamente rodeadas de personas, que miraban a Asami, algunas con admiración, otras con algo de envidia y la mayoría con deseo. La chica pensó, que ya debía de estar acostumbrada a eso, porque ni se sorprendía de la expectación que tenían alrededor.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Asami curiosa

-A la tienda, a comprar algo especial para la cena.-Contesto Korra.

-¿Eso es una invitación?-Sugirió seductoramente Asami.

.No, es para Yasuko, mi compañera de habitación y para mí –Dijo Korra sinceramente-Hoy se mudara conmigo así que quiero hacer algo especial.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Asami sorprendida del rechazo.

-Espera Korra ¿Estás loca? Si Asami Sato te dice que quiere cenar contigo, tu solo respondes ¿A qué hora?, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-Murmuro Mako con desesperación a Korra, en un intento fallido de que no le oyeran.

-Ya dije que estoy ocupada, tal vez otro día-Contesto Korra.

-Sube en la moto, te llevo donde quieras, si tienes miedo, siempre puedes abrazarme fuertemente-Dijo Asami dispuesta a no dejar escapar a Korra con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios rojos.

Por un segundo, a Korra, se le hizo familiar la manera de sonreír, pero no conseguía recordar donde la había visto antes, pero le gustaba.

Antes de poder responder, vio como Kuvira se había subido a la moto, abrazándola y pegándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Asami.

-A mi puedes llevarme donde quieras, me da algo de miedo ¿Te parece el abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte?-Dijo Kuvira en el oído de Asami.

-Creo que debería regalarte un diccionario, para que busques espacio personal, parece ser que eso, no te lo han enseñado-Dijo Asami soltándola bruscamente, intentando crear espacio entre ellas.

-No, lo puedo creer…, vine buscando plata y encontré oro.-dijo Kuvira mirando de arriba abajo Asami.

\- Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver-Dijo Kuvira levantándose de la moto y alejándose-Espero verte mañana animándome en la carrera.

-Sí que iré para animar a Korra, no a ti-Dijo molesta Asami.

-Claro, Korra dile a Yasuko de mi parte, que espero verla mañana, animándome también-Dijo Kuvira sonriendo divertida a Asami.

La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Korra por lo que dijo, casi podía oír a Yasuko hablándole cuando se conocieron. Sonrió mientras recordaba, seguramente Yasuko y Asami podrían ser buenas amigas.

-Korra ¿Subes?-Dijo Asami invitándola a la moto.

-Está muy cerca, mejor no, tengo que irme, ya tengo algo de prisa, cuídate-Y diciendo esto Korra comenzó a caminar.

-Espera, espera-Grito Asami a la chica que se alejaba-Voy contigo.

Apenas llevaban cinco minutos de camino y Korra ya había perdido la paciencia, todas las personas que antes las rodeaban, ahora las perseguían, incluido Mako, que no podía evitar una cara de estúpido enamorado, a ese ritmo, nunca llegaría a su destino.

-Sera mejor que siga sola desde aquí, muchas gracias por acompañarme, ya nos veremos-Dijo Korra y salió corriendo, para que esta vez no tuviera oportunidad de detenerla.

Estaba anocheciendo, la chica de ojos verdes, se encontraba tumbada en la cama del cuarto que compartía con Opal.

-Yasuko, no fue tan horrible, si lo piensas bien, ella quería sorprenderte-Dijo Opal sentada a su lado.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Dijo Asami sin levantar la cara de la almohada.

-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo no enterarme?, la noticia de la visita de Asami es lo más comentado en toda la universidad -Dijo Opal acariciando su cabeza-Bueno…y lo que pasó después.

-Es que no lo entiendo, sonreí, coquetee, estaba realmente sexy, cualquiera de los que estaban allí, hubiera venido conmigo al mismísimo infierno-dijo Asami señalando lo obvio y agitando las manos.

-Mamá Opal te explica, habrá veces que haya niños y niñas, que no quiera jugar contigo, ya se es nuevo para ti –Dijo Opal con diversión.

-Y yo que pensé que me animarías-Dijo Asami hundiendo más la cabeza en la almohada.

-No seas dramática, técnicamente no te rechazo, ella quería hacer algo bonito por ti.

-A mí no, a Yasuko, no entiendo, cómo ha podido rechazarme por ella, a mí a Asami Sato-Dijo levantando la cabeza con indignación.

-Tu…tu sa…bes que Yasuko eres tu ¿Verdad?-Dijo Opal dudosa, su amiga comenzaba a preocuparla.

-No soy yo, bueno si pero ¿Por qué no acepto?-Pregunto Asami.

-Quizás esta vez, tengas que esforzarte un poquito, ya sabes algo más que aparecer y sonreír, deberías saber ya, que Korra no es como el resto.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Asami-Por eso me gusta-Se levantó se sacudió la ropa-Le demostrare que Asami Sato es mucho mejor que Yasuko-Dijo con seguridad-Y se arrepentirá de haberme rechazado, mañana demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-Espera, mañana tiene que ir Yasuko, no Asami –Dijo Opal.

-Ya dije que Asami iría, no puedo faltar.

-Ni tu puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez, piénsalo-Dijo Opal compresiva-Si va Asami, puede que habléis un rato, incluso hasta ir a tomar algo, pero sino va Yasuko romperás el corazón de tu amiga.

-No sé qué hacer, me cuesta tanto, ocultar lo que siento, cuando estamos juntas-Dijo Asami con cansancio.

-Lo primero es ir a cenar, recuerda que te esperando-Dijo Opal dándole un abrazo-Mañana me cuentas.

Asami entro en su nueva habitación, había un olor agradable a comida.

-Bienvenida a casa-Dijo Korra dejando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Huele delicioso ¿Salmon?-Dijo Asami sorprendida, acariciando la cabeza de Naga, que fue a recibirla.

-Sí, alguien me conto que es de tus comidas favoritas, y bueno…hoy es tu primer día…y quería…hacer algo –Dijo Korra con timidez.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias-Asami rodeo el cuello de Korra con sus brazos, depositando un dulce beso en la punta de la nariz y descansando su frente en la de la chica.

-Me doy una ducha rápida y cenamos-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Pocos minutos después ambas chicas disfrutaban de la cena.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Pregunto Korra.

-Bien, algo cansado ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Algo especial que sucedió hoy?-Dijo Asami con la última pregunta en el aire.

-No, todo tranquilo, como siempre-Dijo Korra como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada?-Asami no se lo podía creer, todo el mundo hablaba de su visita a la universidad, y para Korra no era nada.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules, elevando los hombros.

-Escuche que ha venido Asami Sato a la universidad hoy, por si habíais hablado.-Dijo Asami intentado ocultar su malestar.

-Sí, vino y nos saludamos, tampoco fue importante.

Un pequeño temblor, apareció en uno de los ojos de Asami.

-¡Es Asami Sato! La gente suele considerarla una celebridad-Dijo con tono exasperado la chica de ojos verdes-

Korra se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensadora.

-Sí, había bastantes alboroto alrededor, pero me gustaba más cuando la conocí –contesto con honestidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas ciega? Todas las personas que la conocen quedan impresionadas, o eso dicen-Dijo Asami.

-Es muy atractiva, si pero no estoy interesada en ella-Contesto Korra con absoluta sinceridad.

-Creo que la has prejuzgado, tal vez debas darle una oportunidad-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes en un tono suave.

-Siendo honesta, me recuerda mucho a Ginger, parece estar muy acostumbrada a que todo gire a su alrededor-Dijo Korra sin duda en su voz.

-Ni te imaginas lo equivocada que estas-Dijo Asami en un murmullo inaudible para Korra

-¿Decías algo?-pregunto Korra.

-No, nada-Dijo Asami continuando con la cena.

Poco después de eso, ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, el día siguiente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Ya era de día, ambas chicas se despertaron temprano para prepararse para la carrera.

-¿Estas nerviosa por la carrera? Has dado muchas vueltas en la cama -Pregunto Asami aun adormilada.

-Un poco, pero tu deberías, estarlo más, si pierdo tendrás la cita con Kuvira-Dijo Korra algo agobiada.

-No pasa nada, ya te dije, si pierdes tendrás que mimarme, por mi sacrificio-Dijo Asami abrazando a Korra.

-Solo por si pierdo ¿Cómo te gustaría que te mimara?-Dijo Korra de forma casual.

La mente de Asami se quedó en blanco de una respuesta razonable, por su cabeza se cruzaban varias respuestas, pero ninguna que pudiera decirle a la inocente cara de Korra.

-Ya…ya …pensaremos…algo-Dijo a Asami lo más tranquila que pudo.

* * *

N/A:Ha sido una de las veces que antes he actualizado, estaba deseando que Asami, apareciera, tenía intención de poner la carrera en esta actualización, pero me parecía que la aparición de Asami merecía un capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, ¿Qué os parece que Korra ignore a la sexy Asami?


End file.
